Digimon Frontier Story
by CertainDestiny
Summary: Draculamon, the greatest threat of the digital appears. Will the DigiDestined accompanied by two OCs be able to stop him with other twists and turns in the road? Read and find out. Rate K for slight language. Slightly AU Discontinued.
1. Prologue

The Digital World, a cyberspace where creatures called Digimon roam. Many humans have encountered different Digimon over the years. Like their predecessors, the humans of this generation, Digimon Frontier, are also DigiDestined but in a way different: They are the Digimon. They have the reminiscent spirits of The Legendary Warriors. AncientGreymon, Spirit of Fire. AncientGarurumon, Spirit of Light. AncientBeetlemon, Spirit of Thunder. AncientKazemon, Spirit of Wind. AncientMegatheriumon, Spirit of Ice. AncientMermaimon, Spirit of Water. AncientSphinxmon, Spirit of Darkness. AncientTroiamon, Spirit of Wood. AncientVolcamon, Spirit of Earth. AncientWisemon, Spirit of Steel. Soon after, two more DigiDestined were revealed with Spirits. Ashley Orohugh, she possesses the Spirit of the Crescent from AncientDianamon who suffered the some fate as the others Legendary Warriors. And Daren Huoichi, he possesses the Spirit of Earth from AncientBouldozermon. Daren's Spirit is easily questionable. Grumblemon is suppose to be the Spirits of Earth from AncientVolcamon.

The explanation: AncientVolcamon and AncientBouldozermon were one is the same until he became more powerful when battling Lucemon. Lucemon divided AncientVolcamon into a separate Legendary Warrior, AncientBouldozermon, the 12th Legendary Warrior. Thus, creating two different Spirits of Earth pairs. Grumblemon/Gigasmon and Bouldozermon/DexiDigmon. 8 of the 12 Warriors are embroidered to humans making them DigiDestined. The other 4 become figures that threaten the DigiDestined. Ranamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon are the these figures. Ranamon is the Human Spirit of Water and can become Calmaramon, the Beast Spirit. Mercurymon is the Human Spirit of Steel and can become Sakkakumon, the Beast Spirit. Arbormon is the Human Spirit of Wood and can become Petaldramon, the Beast Spirit. Grumblemon is AncientVolcamon's Human Spirit of Earth and can become Gigasmon, the Beast Spirit. He sometimes has a grudge against Daren and by taking his AncientBouldozermon's Spirit of Earth's fractal code, he'll become more powerful. But ultimately, Daren digitizes his fractal code, completing the Spirit of Earths an ability to become TierraDigmon.

Speaking of the DigiDestined. There eight in total. Takuya Kanbara is the leader of the group with the Spirit of Fire. Human Spirit is Agunimon and Beast Spirit is BurningGreymon. Fusion form is Aldamon and Unified form is EmperorGreymon. Koji Minamoto, he was quiet and reserved and the "lone wolf" with the Spirit of Light. Human Spirit is Lobomon and Beast Spirit is KendoGarurumon. Fusion form is Beowulfmon and Unified form is MagnaGarurumon (A/N: Takuya and Koji have Aldamon and Beowulfmon). J.P. Shibayama, used to be the oldest of the group until Daren and Ashley joined matching the ages of 12 with the Spirit of Thunder. Human Spirit is Beetlemon and Beast Spirit is MetalKabuterimon. Zoe Orimoto, used to be the only female of the group until Ashley joined giving her some other feminine figure to talk to and is very independent with the Spirit of Wind. Human Spirit is Kazemon and Beast Spirit is Zephyrmon. Tommy Himi, the youngest of the group with the Spirit of Ice. Human Spirit is Kumamon and Beast Spirit is Korikakumon. Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother who separated when their parents divorced. Originally lost memory and became Duskmon/Velgemon, an enemy but purified afterwards. With the Spirit of Darkness, the Human Spirit is Loewemon and Beast Spirit is JagerLoewemon.

Daren Huoichi, a protective and caring person with AncientBouldozermon's Spirit of Earth. Human Spirit is Bouldozermon and Beast Spirit is DexiDigmon. Like Koji, Takuya, and Ashley, he can become a Fusion Form (Terramon) and Unified Form (TierraDigmon, but after completion of Spirit of Earth). He has a bit of a crush of Zoe (she does too). Sometimes Ashley and Daren bicker over decisions like Takuya and Zoe's disagreements. Lastly, Daren can speak Spanish (same situation that enabled Zoe to speak Italian). Ashley Orohugh, a reliable and trustful friend (but acts a bit like Rika from Digimon Tamers a bit) with the Spirits of the Crescent of AncientDianamon. Human Spirit is Crescentmon and Beast Spirit is ShadowLunarmon. Like Koji, Takuya, and Daren, she can become a Fusion Form (Darusumon) and Unified Form (PretDianamon). Ashley and Zoe are considered best friends being the only two feminine characters of the group. Sometimes Ashley and Daren bicker over decisions like Takuya and Zoe's disagreements. Bokomon and Neemon are accompanying Digimon. Bokomon give the knowledge of the Legendary Warriors, on other Digimon, etc. Neemon is just there for the ride.


	2. Let His Name Be Known

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let His Name Be Known**

Before we turn to our heroes, let's visit the protagonist of the series, Cherubimon. In his castle he watches the DigiDestined venture thru a forest clearing. "I wonder who to sent over now." The virus Digimon deliberated.

"Nobody because I'm going to destroy them." A voice reassured.

"Who's there? Is that you, Grumblemon?" Cherubimon called.

"You incompetent little piece of SPAM. You don't remember me?" The voice continued out from the shadows a black, immaterialized claw stuck the wall leaving craters only a bit bigger the than fingers then was dragged back to the source leaving claw tracks.

"Oh. Draculamon." Cherubimon rolled his eyes. Then a Digimon very similar to the Adventure Draculamon only his red collar was pointed in the back and a had a green gem front the front giving his collar a diagonal formation and his were completely but red circles acting as the outline of the iris and a dot acting as a pupil. "Back you after your ancestors got they butt whooped by the first DigiDestined?" Cherubimon sneered.

Draculamon got chuckled, "If I recall so did yours. And I'm here to destroy the DigiDestined." Then a purplish cloud with yellow eyes and green crooked mouth outline appeared. "And ruin your reputation." Shadowmon stated.

"Shut up both of you!" He hissed. "Why are you here anyway?" He interrogated venomously.

"For this…" Draculamon answered throwing her arm and claw from under his curtain-like cape striking Cherubimon on his chest snatching a ribbon of his fractal code. The hole in Cherubimon's chest healed with him clutching it.

"What the hell?!" Cherubimon shouted.

"Just barrowed a bit of your fractal to power us up." Draculamon explained as half of Cherubimon's code dissolved onto Draculamon and the other half onto Shadowmon.

"You fool!" Cherubimon yelled falling to the ground, "I hope the DigiDestined own you!" Draculamon laughed levitating out of here along with Shadowmon. Cherubimon continued his rant, "You suck! You had to take my own fractal code! You're a coward! A COWARD!!!"

"He's lost his mind." Shadowmon declared.

"Now to make my name known to the Digi-Brats." Draculamon said. Now onto our digital heroes. The just crossed a hazardous venture in a forest. (To let you know: only Ashley and Daren have their Human Spirits not the other forms while the rest of the group have their Human and Beast Spirits.) They rested a nice, open, comfortable space outside of the forest of death (not literally). Koji and Daren were just laying on the grass casually. Ashley (she has blue hair, steel blue eyes, a navy blue shirt and khaki pants and red striped K-Swiss black shoes) and Zoe were taking the radiance of the beautiful sun. Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Koichi were by the creek talking.

"Has anybody noticed Cherubimon has been awfully quiet lately?" Koichi asked them concerned.

"I think it's been eerie lately." Tommy agreed.

"Lighten up, guys. At least it gives us some breathing time." Takuya encouraged.

"Yeah. You gotta chill and enjoy when things are calm." J.P. spoke.

"When'd you get all spiritual all of a sudden?" The three inquire at the same time.

"I have no idea." J.P. remarked rubbing the back of his head. Then in the forest the leaves started to rustle catching Koji and Daren's attention.

"Did you hear that?" Daren asked Koji. Daren was a male, brown hair and orange eyes, an orange unbuttoned over-shirt with a brown undershirt. Blue jeans and light orange/metallic silver Nike shoes.

"Yeah. Let's check it out." Koji suggested as the two walked the to the flourished leaves and bushed in the dense and dangerous forest. They peeked inside pushing back some leaves and stems to get visuals. "Nothing." He concluded.

"Must have been the wind." Daren added conclusively.

"Yup! And the wind is feeling great!" Zoe exclaimed letting the fly against her. Daren and Koji's eyes miniaturize anime style at Zoe's statement.

"Now how does that girl feel so free-spirited?" Koji questioned.

"I don't know. It's just Zoe." Daren retorted. They were about to leave until another rustle. "OK, I know that wasn't the wind." Daren informed. They check again, still nothing.

"Probably just a bug or bugs." Koji suggested.

"Some big bugs for that to happen." Daren inserted.

"Let's check a bit more." Koji recommended as hey traversed a bit further searching the leaves and stems and floor. Koji groaned. "This is ridiculous."

"I know something's out here. Those rustles were evidence." Daren said.

"I can tell that thing is probably hiding." Koji thought aloud. Then Koji and Daren heard a whisper: "Keep quiet, Shadowmon." But that was a bit blurry.

Daren responded, "I know I heard something." He looked around the leaf-covered floor. "Something's out here."

"Well, then let's find it then." Koji commanded advisedly.

"Well, what do you want to do? Get a stick and beat the ground?" Daren queried now looking at the Koji. Then saw him get a long, thick stick in which Daren gave an anime sweat drop.

"My thoughts exactly." Koji answered pounding the grass using the stick like a kendo. Then it connected against and differently solid figure. "Found it." He proclaimed. He pulled back the stick.

"OW!" A voice exclaimed rising from leaves. It was Shadowmon. "Watch where you swing that thing you hit me!"

"There's our culprit." Daren finished. "Alright what you doing here?" The brown-haired boy interrogated.

"Better yet, what are you?" The bandanna male catechized additionally.

Shadowmon's plain yellow leered at the DigiDestined of Earth and Light and cooperated. "My name is Shadowmon. And I assume that you two Daren Huoichi, DigiDestined of Earth and Koji Minamoto, DigiDestined of Light?"

"Assume that we don't get our friends and slice you up for eavesdropping." Daren threatened.

"You kidding? Daren, me and you can take him easily." Koji corrected arrogantly but confidently grabbing his D-Tector. Daren nodded and grabbing his brown and orange D-Tector.

Shadowmon chuckled. "Oh, I'm not the one you should be worried about…." He foretold as someone's voice continued off of him, "…It's me!" A black, red-outlined, immaterialized claw emerged from the grass arched lashing out to the two. They jumped backwards with the claw just cutting Venus'-Flytrap-like plants.

"What the world?" The two exclaimed eyeing the arm and claw.

"Well, well, well, it is about time I get to come face-to-face with the DigiDestined." The voice retracted to it's origination. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is…" He began his familiarization as the Draculamon roared though the ground, "Draculamon!" He set into the his casual position.

"Oh, great, we might need back-up, Daren." Koji reassured.

"Let's Spirit Evolve but we should still stay in the forest." Daren recommended.

"At least away from the exit though." Koji added. The two began Spirit Evolve.

"Execute!" They shouted scanning the fractal code through their D-Tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" Again shouted in correspondence transforming their body into the respective Spirit.

"Lobomon." Lobomon introduced himself. Lobomon, the Human Spirit of Light, appears to be wearing a humanoid wolf suit with humane features like his mouth area and eyes visible with two scarves flowing from his neck with the Light sign on his shoulders.

"Bouldozermon." Bouldozermon introduced himself. Bouldozermon, the AncientBouldozermon's Human Spirit of Earth, has the appearance of a bulldozer. His armor color is yellow while his elbow and knee area is purple. His face is hidden in the shadow of his head armor with his brown eyes only visible. Torso, chest, and pelvis area is like the shape of a bulldozer's control/diving section with the back of it shaped like a scoop showing the blackness in the front. Hands are brown shoulder pads and panels are yellow along with the rectangular arm armor. Same thing with his legs. The Earth sign is on the top of his head. (I may have wrongly describe Bouldozermon but as accurately describe him as I could in my mind)

Draculamon smile evilly. "This should be fun."


	3. Draculamon's Power

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

--------------------------------------

**Draculamon's Power **

Draculamon's hands turn immaterialized and blackish stretching them out a bit. "_Shadow Claw_!" He echoed lashing his claws out. They dodged it.

"Remember, Bouldozermon, get him deeper in the forest." Lobomon instructed.

"Time to blast this dude." Bouldozermon remarked with his hand turning into a cannon's mouth. "_Giga Cannon_!" He echoed firing a white blast from the cannon. Draculamon still had the same look on his face and extended his hand and grabbed the Giga Cannon but pushing him back somewhat. "I got him!" Bouldozermon declared.

"Uh, hold that thought." Lobomon reassured. Draculamon throw the attack back at them as if it was a jump shot in basketball. "I got this! _Lobo Kendo_!" Lobomon got out his light sword and slice the redirected discharge nullifying it. While in the diversion, Bouldozermon jumped up and attempted to slam his fist onto Draculamon, it looked he did but…

Draculamon appeared behind Bouldozermon. "Your slow." He insulted. "_Shadow Punch_." The vampiric demon Digimon threw a shadowy fist from behind striking Bouldozermon spiritually. He fell down.

"Bouldozermon!" Lobomon called out to. He looked up the Draculamon clenching his teeth. "_Howling Laser_!" He echoed launching a light-elemental beam from the weapon on his left wrist.

Draculamon extended his wand yet again. "_Black Shield_." A black sphere surrounded Draculamon safeguarding him from Howling Laser. "_Black Sphere_." A spherical ball of darkness appeared in his other hand and threw it hitting Lobomon hard. Draculamon laughed. "How pathetic." He judged. Lobomon and Bouldozermon De-Digivolved back to their human forms.

"All right. Time for the big guns." Koji said. He began to Beast Spirit Evolve. "Execute!" He shouted scanning the code. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" He yelled again transforming his body into a more beastly transformation. "KendoGarurumon!" The Beast Spirit introduce himself. KendoGarurumon is the Beast Spirit of Light of Koji Minamoto. He resemble Garurumon fairly enough. But seems wolf-like instead of wholly and more futuristic with gold blades and etc. on him.

"Ah, a Beast Spirit. This should be fun." Draculamon responded exercising his fingers.

"But it makes me wonder why the DigiDestined of Earth didn't do the same." Shadowmon recognized.

" 'Cause I don't have one." Daren answered unembarrassed.

"Oh. Well, you suck them." Shadowmon commented. Daren's eyes narrowed at him.

"_Lupine Laser_." KendoGarurumon shot a beam of energy from his mouth.

"_Abyssal Cannon_!" Draculamon echoed retracing his claws from beneath him and from the opening on his torso and black cannon with flowing material appeared firing a shadow blast. It surpassed Lupine Laser and hit KendoGarurumon hard.

"Ah!" KendoGarurumon groaned De-Digivolving back to Koji. "He's unbelievably strong."

"Yup. Master Draculamon maybe be Champion leveled or a Human Spirit stage in your aspects but he's able to overcome Fusion forms." Shadowmon informed.

"_Great. Then there's no use going Beowulfmon then." _Koji thought.

"_It's a wonder why the others haven't heard any of this." _Daren thought too.

Draculamon laughed again. Then voices were heard, "_Pyro Darts_!_" _

"_Hurricane Wind_!"

"_Lightning Blitz_!"

"_Crystal Freeze_!"

"_Shadow Meteor_!"

"_Crescent Blade_!" All the attacks appeared from nowhere heading toward Draculamon.

"What the….?" Draculamon cried out from the sudden attacks. Then was explosion.

"Whoa. Guess they heard all that." Koji concluded.

"Better late than never." Daren commented as the Human Spirits of Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, and Crescent appeared. Bokomon and Neemon were a few feet away. The smoke clear to see Draculamon protected himself with Black Shield.

"You DigiDestined are more cunning then I expected." Draculamon pointed out.

"Well, you know us. Who are you?" Agunimon, Human Spirit of Fire, inquired.

"I can explain that." Bokomon spoke beforehand. Then the Digimon Description Page began, "His name is Draculamon, he's one of most evilest Dark Digimon tracing their generation to the Original DigiDestined. He's extremely crafty and powerful." Bokomon explained now going to Shadowmon, "Shadowmon may look small and incomplete but he's able to morph his body parts into others. Other than that, he's rather boring."

"Hey! How you gonna diss the little guy?" Shadowmon complained.

"Guys, how'd you figure out we were in trouble?" Koji asked.

"We noticed you two were gone after some time." Kumamon started.

"And then we a crash. We knew it Bouldozermon's big self." Crescentmon continued.

"Hey! I resent that!" Daren shouted pointing a finger at her.

"And we're here." Kazemon finished.

Draculamon intervened, "Well, you should've stayed over there. You're gonna wish you never met me."

"Yo, Daren! Let's Spirit Evolve again!" Koji suggested. Daren and Koji Spirit Evolved again.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Bouldozermon!"

"This should be even more fun. I'm fighting the whole DigiDestined." Draculamon proclaimed.

"Master Draculamon, I wish I had you're spunk." Shadowmon admitted hiding behind a tree trunk, away from crossfire.

"_Pyro Punch_!" Agunimon echoed with a flame dragon released from his fist.

"_Shadow Punch_." Draculamon balled his fist and it turn blackish and he punch the flame dragon dismissing it with ease.

"_Tempest Twist_!" Kazemon got down on her hands and spread her legs spinning around very quickly creating a strong of force wind coming toward Draculamon.

"I know it's not very classy for a man to hit a girl." Draculamon said. "But who said I was classy? _Cable Crusher!_" Draculamon disregarded extending and throwing arm at Kazemon disrupting her attack and hitting her.

"_Mud Bombs_!" Bouldozermon's hands turn into a small minigun drums and discharged rapid mud bullets.

"_Hallucination._" Draculamon moved out the way with dodging it then a faded figure of another Draculamon appears.

"_Crystal Freeze_!" Kumamon blowing his icy breath at the hologram destroying it. "He wasn't there!"

"There he is! _Lobo Kendo_!" Lobomon got out his light sword and slashed another hallucination. "He's confusing us." Lobomon declared.

"_Crescent Blade_!" Crescentmon's crescent-shaped blade of her staff glowed black and releasing a black slash at yet another illusion. "Where is he? That guy is playing games."

"Looking for me?" Draculamon asked appearing behind those three. "_Shadow Claw_!" Draculamon's claws turn blackish scratching them rapidly and they fell down.

"Koji! You're gonna pay. _Shadow Meteor_!" Loewemon gathered energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and released a burst of energy.

"_Rock Cannon_!" Bouldozermon echoed as his arm armor opened up and his hand turned into a cannon hole and fired a sedimentary blast

"You all are pathetic! _Virus Download_!" Draculamon pushed his arms pack and thrust then forward with a lot of force and power and they turned into spike deleting the attack and striking the two Spirit formations. Exhausted, they all reverted back to their human forms.

Shadowmon whistled amazed. "The DigiDestined just got owned." He asserted.

"Obviously, you humans never met a villain like me. This is just a taste of my power. I will be back." Draculamon announced leaving with Shadowmon.


	4. Screammon's Haunted Mansion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

-------------------------------------------------

**Screammon's Haunted Mansion **

The DigiDestined rested after their endeavor with Draculamon but away from the their former resting spot. After a while, they started to head down a dirt. They were exhausted because of the long traveling. "Oh! Is there any place for us to rest?" Zoe complained complainingly.

"Sorry, Z, but I don't see I good place to rest so far." Tommy answered looking around. Zoe groaned louder.

"I have to agree with Zoe. We are going to have to build a camp. It's getting late and we're already tired out from our battle with Draculamon." Koji advised.

"Who exactly was that guy? He looked powerful." Takuya inquired.

"That Shadowmon he was with told me and Koji that Draculamon can be considered a Human Spirit-level but he's strong enough to beat a Fusion Form." Daren explained.

"Well, we're in for a hard time." Koichi predicted.

"I'm gonna be in for a hard time if we don't…" Ashley was about nag until she was interrupted by the boys, "Will you please quit complaining?"

"I'm sorry. Geez." Ashley apologized putting he hands.

"Uh, guys?" J.P. asked for their attention.

"Yeah, J.P.?" Koichi answered for all of them.

"Either I'm seeing things or is that a mansion I can see?" J.P. told them squinting his eyes.

"A mansion!" Zoe and Ashley questioned, smiling in hope. They looked to see no hallucination. "It is!" The two females immediately ran over to it.

"Hey! Wait up, you two!" Takuya ordered running after them. Daren and Koji followed suit.

"Hey, slow down, everyone!" Tommy demanded trying to keep along with J.P. Zoe and Ashley stepped up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The mansion's primary color was black while the secondary color was a dark vermillion. The males of the stepped up the wooden porch panting. Zoe rang the doorbell again.

"Is anyone even home?" Koichi started to come to a realization.

"Someone better be home." Ashley said slightly threatening. The pitch-black door creaked open lifting up Zoe and Ashley's spirits. It open completely to the foyer. The DigiDestined walked in. Cobwebs were on the chandeliers and staircases every step creaked on the tan, wooden floor under the shaggy, burgundy carpet.

"This really seems like something out of a scary move I saw." Daren mentioned

"How cliché." Koji commented.

"So, where's the guy that opened the door?" Tommy wondered, scared a bit from the eeriness.

"That would be me." A raspy voice answered. They turned around to see a Knightmon.

Bokomon started to describe Knightmon, "Oh. Nothing to worry about. It's Knightmon. They are sometimes seen in castle guarding guess he's doing the same for this mansion."

"So. Do you children need a place to stay?" Knightmon asked.

"Yes. Please." Zoe replied.

"Follow me then." Knightmon recommended walking past them top lead them.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Koji cautioned.

"But what choice do we have?" J.P. responded as the Chosen Children walk behind Knightmon. They were led a dark hall alit by lamps in the walls there were doors there as well.

Knightmon stopped in front a door. "I believe the ladies would be suited here." It notified. Zoe and Ashley proceeded to walk in.

"See ya, guys." Zoe said goodbye with her closing the door. The males proceeded to walk on.

They stopped at another door. "This room she be appropriate for the kin." Knightmon informed. Koichi and Koji walked in. Knightmon closed their door. They walked to another door. "Next?"

"So, who's going in next?" Daren asked the remainders.

"I think me and Tommy should go. Either way somebody gonna have to protect the little guy." Takuya recognized.

"Hey!" Tommy replied. Takuya chuckled rubbing the top his head as they walked.

"Looks like just you and me, J.P." Daren affirmed.

"Looks like it." J.P. agreed. Knightmon led them to the final bedroom and J.P. and Daren walked in. Knightmon closed the door.

"And what about, Mr. Knightmon?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, you two." Knightmon pretended to remember. Then a black cage trapped then and something covered their mouths. Knightmon grabbed the cage and proceeded to walk into a secret passageway into what looks like a throne room chamber. A large figure concealed by shadows sat on the throne.

"The DigiDestined have been settled in Lord Screammon." Knightmon announced.

"Well done. Keep them busy. If they find out. Lead them to the maze. I'll inform Master Draculamon later." Screammon said. Knightmon bowed leaving. "Although. It would be fun to see the DigiDestined scared out of their minds."

"Go ahead and do it Screammon. You got my permission." Draculamon allowed suddenly appearing onscreen.

"Master Draculamon!" Screammon exclaimed bowing. "Thank you." Draculamon logged off. "_Risen Screams_." Screammon echoed with the mansion surrounded by black for a brief moment. Then in the Chosen Children's rooms. Shadowmon discreetly swiped pass their D-Tectors without steeling them and retreating back to the ground.

At Koji and Koichi's room, they were standing up doing nothing but talking. "Koichi, I believe this is a setup. How could the Knightmon know that we're brothers?" Koji thought aloud to his brother.

"Yeah. I think so too." Koichi agreed. Then the rug they were standing on became alive and slipped them up.

"Well, aren't you two the geniuses?" The rug said.

"What the…?" Koji replied at the live rug. The rug started to constrict Koji.

"Let him go!" Koichi demanded trying to pull the demonic mat off his twin brother. Then a chair floated over to the Koichi sending straight into a wall.

"Koichi!" Koji called out to. Koji pulled out the rug's grasp and started to Sprit Evolve. "Execute! Sprit Evolution!" Koji scanned the fractal code on his D-Tector and changed to Lobomon. "Lobomon!"

"Ooo! I'm so scared! Not!" The rug replied.

"_Howling Laser_!" Lobomon fired the light energy form his weapon and blasted thru the rug killing it. "_Lobo Kendo_!" Lobomon got out his light sword and cut the chair in half and then went back to his human form.

"Thanks, bro." Koichi recognized.

"Don't mention it." Koji retorted. Then the floor they standing caved in and two brothers fell into floor screaming.

In Zoe and Ashley's room, they just thought they heard screams. "You hear that, Z?" Ashley asked for her opinion.

"I think so. Sounded like Koji and Koichi." Zoe answered.

"Yeah and that's unlike them. Sort of." Ashley concluded.

"Oh! Ya think!?" The two beds got eyes and started to talk creeping Ashley and Zoe out.

"They aren't bright, bro." Bed #2 replied.

"Hey!" They shouted out to them.

"Hey what, fools?" Bed #1 spat.

"All right that's it." They both 'drew the line.' They began to Sprit Evolve. "Execute!" They yelled scanning the fractal code. "Sprit Evolution!" The yelled beginning their transformations.

"Kazemon." Kazemon, Human Spirit of Wind, has butterfly wings obviously visible on her body. Boots and clothes are a lavender-ish color along with gloves and cylindrical, steel cuffs, and a bar that hides her eyes and has periwinkle hair.

"Crescentmon." Crescentmon, Human Spirit of the Crescent, she wears the same boots as Kazemon but is a navy blue, no wings but has the ability to fly anyway, he has the same helmet that Angewomon wears but doesn't have the cross on it and he eyes show, her hair flows from the back of it. Her torso if just like LadyDevimon's but no stitches or demonic accessories and his navy blue. She has a staff with a large crescent on the tip and a blue gem. She has navy blue, elbow-length gloves. The Crescent Sign is on her gloves' wrist area.

"Oh, snap…" The live beds made a grave mistake.

"_Crescent Formation_!" Crescentmon's staff glowed white and made a slash the same shape as a crescent moon killing Bed #2.

"_Hurricane Wind_!" Kazemon had hurricane-like wins erupting from her fingertips and threw them at Bed #1, killing him.

"Well, what was very….odd." Crescentmon commented.

"I'll say." Kazemon concurred. The floor caved sucking them in and De-Digivolving them back to human form.

"What is it with all this screaming, Takuya. It's creepy." Tommy said.

"You're not the only one, Tommy. Let's go check them out." Takuya recommended as the walked to the door.

The door turned alive and pulled back the knob. "Where do you think you're going?"

"IT'S ALIVE!!!" Tommy screamed backing away onto the coffee table.

"Hey watch where you're going, punk!" The coffee table shouted at Tommy.

"Things are coming alive!" Takuya shouted. "We gotta get out of here."

"Right, Takuya." Tommy concurred.

The two began to Spirit Evolve. "Execute!" They yelled scanning the fractal code on their D-Tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" They began their transformation.

"Agunimon!" Agunimon is the Human Spirit of Fire. He has red and black armor and yellow hair and a launcher to fire Pyro Darts. The Fire sign is on his belt.

"Kumamon." Kumamon is the Human Spirit of Ice. He resembles an anthropomorphic snow bear with green headwear, boots, and torso and shoulder pads. The Ice sign is on his torso. "_Froze Tundra._" Kumamon jumped into the air and turn into an icicle and slammed his spikes onto the coffee table killing it.

"_Pyro Punch_!" Agunimon released a flame dragon from his fist and destroyed the demonic door. But the same dark wormhole sucked in Kumamon and Agunimon De-Digivolving them back into their human forms.

Outside, Daren and J.P. were checking their rooms. "They're gone J.P.!" Daren announced

"What happened to them?" J.P. inquired.

"I don't know. I knew I had a funny feeling about this place.." Daren proved his theory about the mansion.

"Evil instruments! Behind you!" J.P. alarmed.

"Floating knives. 12:00!" alerted. They tuned around to see the aforementioned disasters. They Sprit Evolved.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Bouldozermon!"

"Beetlemon!" Beetlemon, Human Spirit of Thunder. He resemble a humanoid, anthropomorphic Kabuertimon equipped the horn and electricity and visible wings and gold parts/armor. The Thunder sign was on his thigh pads.

"_Lightning Blitz_!" Beetlemon emitted a powerful electric charge at the thousand knives dismissing them.

"_Giga Cannon_!" Bouldozermon fired a white blast the levitating instruments. The hall they were turned into the dark wormhole and reverted them back to human forms as they fell thru screaming.


	5. Mirror Images

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

-------------------------------------------------

**Mirror Images**

The DigiDestined fell the dark wormhole screaming as landed in underground. The surrounding walls were rocky and the floor was solid. There were 8 doors closed by rock walls. Instead of dim darkness, it was rather regularly illuminated. "I knew that it was a trap." Daren said.

"Yeah, too good to be true." Zoe agreed with anime tears falling.

"Great! Now how are we suppose get out?" Koji thought aloud.

"I'll tell you." Knightmon appeared out a sudden.

"Hey, you're that Knightmon that tricked us!" Tommy comprehended.

"I assume you lost…" Knightmon began his statement after Daren interrupted him, "Assume that we don't kill you where you stand."

"Then you won't know how to get out of here." Knightmon reacted. Then DigiDestined quieted their threats. "OK. First you DigiDestined individually are to take a door blocked by rocks. There you'll meet a opponent. Him or her will have to defeat that person only. Nobody else. Once defeated, the door to Lord Screammon will open. Upon defeating him, which I doubt, you will be escorted out. The passageways will close as soon the person walks through. The whole place will the battlefield for your opposition. It will reopen in the aforementioned way. Good luck." Knightmon explained disappearing.

"No way out now. So what do ya say, guys?" Takuya asked for their opinion.

"YEAH!" They all replied throwing their fist in the air. They began to Spirit Evolve.

"Execute!" They all said scanning the code on their D-Tectors. "Spirit Evolution!" They exclaimed beginning transformations.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon."

"Bouldozermon!"

"Kazemon."

"Crescentmon."

"Beetlemon!"

"Loewemon!"

"Kumamon."

The rock doors began to open. "All right. Everyone take a door and defeat the opponent." Agunimon commanded.

"OK!" They receive running for a door. Bouldozermon took the far right. Kumamon took the middle right. Kazemon went into the regular right. Agunimon went to the middle. Lobomon took the regular left. Crescentmon took middle left. Beetlemon went into the far left. Loewemon ran to the back door. Then the rock walls closed behind the,

Firstly, Bouldozermon ran though the passageway. "OK. So where's my opponent?" Bouldozermon thought to himself but aloud. He stopped running and started to walk when he came across a large opening it led to a wide area. The walls were nothing special. The same ones that the main area had. The stalagmites were stably held on the cave ceiling. The was a canyon-like ridge with water at the bottom and there was a small crashing of water. He saw a waterfall coming out the wall beside him. It was relatively the same on the other side of the ridge. Bouldozermon continued to look around till he saw a figure leaning on pointed rocks overlooking the ridge.

"Kazemon?" Bouldozermon looked a bit more. It wasn't Kazemon. She clothes were black and her hair was pure purple. She was also had a dark aura on her outlines. Other than that, pretty much looked like Kazemon. "Not it's not her." Bouldozermon said taking out his D-Tector to analyze her. "ShadowKazemon, Champion-leveled." He read. "Hmm Probably a Shadowmon that got a hold of Zoe's D-Tector." He concluded. He walked over calling, "Hey!" ShadowKazemon's gasped and lifted her head up to and stood up straight. "I'm your opponent. Stop sightseeing and let's fight." Bouldozermon demanded. ShadowKazemon spin kicked him in the face. "You just kicked me." Bouldozermon stated unbelievingly. "You must be out of your mind." He proclaimed. "You want a piece of me? I'm about you give you a Spirit of Earth butt-kicking!" Bouldozermon intimidated but as he finished that, ShadowKazemon high kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Next door, regular Kazemon located her opponent, ShadowCrescentmon. She looked like Crescentmon but her clothing was dark purple and helmet was black and she had a dark aura. "Great. It looked likes we're fighting clones." Kazemon pronounced.

"_Shadow Sickle_." ShadowCrescentmon's staff darkened and fired a purple X.

"_Hurricane Wind_!" Kazemon threw the hurricane-like wind from her fingertips at Shadow Sickle colliding them.

Kumamon was already his opponent. ShadowLobomon, except that that purple and black color and dark aura. "_Crystal Freeze_!" Kumamon exhale the snowy breath freezing ShadowLobomon. But he broke it after a few seconds.

"_Shadow Kendo_." Lobomon got out glowing purple kendo and rushed toward Kumamon ready to slash him.

"_Pyro Tornado._" Agunimon spun around in flames rushing his enemy and struck him with a roundhouse kick. The opponent fell backwards. It was ShadowBouldozermon. The yellow armor was a darkish purple and had a shadow aura.

"_Shadow Cannon_." His hand turn into a cannon hole and fired a shadow blast. Agunimon dodged it barely. "_Black Bombs_." ShadowBouldozermon hands turn into small minigun drums and small explosive black bullets at Agunimon causing multiples of explosions.

"_Pyro Darts_!" Agunimon fired fiery darts at Bouldozermon still running away from the bullets. Shadow Bouldozermon moved one hand to collide Blacks Bombs creating a smoky explosion.

Now with Lobomon, or should I now say KendoGarurumon, was fighting ShadowLoewemon. ShadowLoewemon was a bit more powerful than Lobomon, so he used Slide Evolution. (Note: Their opponents have no access to Beast Spirits.) Loewemon's gold color was purple and he had a dark aura. "_Lupine Laser_!" KendoGarurumon fired a beam from his mouth at ShadowLoewemon causing critical damage. "_Howling Star_!" KendoGarurumon continued his assault using the blades on his back and slice ShadowLoewemon and it's fractal code appeared. KendoGarurumon Slide Evolved back to Lobomon. "Well, you're clearly a shadow creature. May you be purified!" Lobomon said getting out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code…" Lobomon scanned the fractal code on his D-Tector. "Digitize!" He finished the scanning, defeating ShadowLoewemon. The wall opened again and Lobomon ran out.

"Fractal Code…" Crescentmon scanned ShadowKumamon's fractal code. "Digitized." She finished. The door opened and she flew out.

Beetlemon was rushing out of the room. He recently just battled ShadowAgunimon and digitized his fractal code and met Crescentmon and Lobomon. "So, you guys beat them to?" Beetlemon asked them but obviously they did.

"Yup. But the others haven't beat theirs yet." Crescentmon stated.

"They'll do just fine." Lobomon assured. Then noticed another opening a bit. "Hey, look. That's probably the door to Screammon." Lobomon contemplated aloud.

"So, well just stay here until they beat their opponents." Beetlemon said.

With Loewemon, he was battling ShadowBeetlemon. "_Shadow Lance_!" Loewemon threw a black lances while he thrust forward.

"_Black Shock_." ShadowBeetlemon gathered black electricity and connected against the attack.

"_Looks like I should used JagerLoewemon." _Loewemon thought. He Slide Evolved to JagerLoewemon. JagerLoewemon, generally resembles a lion, primarily black with gold parts, on his mane tips, claws, etc. He also had pistons on his leg thighs. "_Ebony Blast_!" He discharged a black, shadowy blast at ShadowBeetlemon making his fractal code appear. JagerLoewemon Slide Evolved back to Loewemon. He pulled out his D-Tector. "Fractal Code…Digitize!" Loewemon scanned it and ShadowBeetlemon disappeared. Loewemon ran out and the door to Screammon opened up slightly, over halfway.

With the knocked-out Bouldozermon, he was…well, knocked out. ShadowKazemon smiled and crouched down to him, face-to-face. ShadowKazemon pushed face closer to Bouldozermon's. Bouldozermon started to regain consciousness. And then he pushed ShadowKazemon away from out of shocked exclaiming, "What the world? Were trying to kiss me!?" ShadowKazemon remained silent (Note: The shadow clones can't talk only when they say an attack.) "That's it. I'm not playing no more." He proclaimed. "I don't have time playing with you." Bouldozermon's arm armor opened up and extend a bit, turning into a cannon. "_Rock Cannon_!" He fired a sedimentary blast. ShadowKazemon flew up to dodged it.

Then her fingertips erupted black wind. "_Typhoon Wind_." She threw the black wind at Bouldozermon.

"_Mud Bombs_!" Bouldozermon's hands turned into minigun drums and fired the explosive mud bullets at the gale causing an explosion.

With Kazemon, it seems she was gaining the upper hand. She gave a rapid succession of kicks with ShadowCrescentmon, in which she was blocked with her staff, but was able to capitalize. "_Tempest Twist_!" Kazemon got on her hands and spun around very fast spreading her legs, breaking ShadowCrescentmon's staff and nailing her. "You to put the icing on the cake. _Hurricane Wind_!" Kazemon said throwing the hurricane-like tempest making ShadowCrescentmon's fractal code circle appeared. "Looks like someone has a case of foulness. Don't worry, I'll treat that." Kazemon stated getting out D-Tector. "Fractal code…Digitize!" Kazemon scanned it and the shadow imitation disappeared. "All right. I'm finished." She declared. "I wonder how the others are doing."

In Bouldozermon's room, he just firing away. Multiple explosion, trying to hit a swift ShadowKazemon. The misfires destroyed some the rocky walls. "Will you stay still?!" Bouldozermon ordered annoyed. ShadowKazemon ignored and kept dodging the Mud Bombs. Bouldozermon turned one arm into the Giga Cannon, the other into the Rock Cannon. He fired them both for big explosions.

With Kumamon, ShadowLobomon's fractal code appeared then he heard the big explosions from the neighboring room. He ran to the wall and listened closely. "Bouldozermon!" Kumamon called over the loud noises.

Bouldozermon stopped hearing Kumamon's voice. "Kumamon?" Bouldozermon received.

"What's going on?" Kumamon asked.

"Trying to hit my opponent. Bet you figure out that they were just clones of our friends." Bouldozermon answered. "Hold on…" Bouldozermon instructed firing at ShadowKazemon again which backed her up at the other side of the ridge. "All right. I'm back." He notified. "What about you?"

"Oh, I just defeated ShadowLobomon. Now all I have to do is purify him." Kumamon retorted. "Excuse me for a sec." Kumamon then got out his D-Tector and digitized his fractal code, opening his doorway back to the main room. And the door to Screammon lifted up some more. One more victory. "Good luck, Bouldozermon. See ya soon." Kumamon departed.

Screammon noticed the doorway was almost open. _"Interesting. The DigiDestined are more powerful than I imagined. I be an honor to fight them. But I shall win, for Master Draculamon and with this Spirit in my shoulder, I'll be unbeatable." _He thought stilling on his throne.

"You will see me soon." Bouldozermon pledged. ShadowKazemon was coming to him with a Tempest Twist. Bouldozermon rolled away making her hit the wall. "_Giga Cannon_!" Bouldozermon charged up a bit and released a tremendous blast. Amazing, ShadowKazemon jumped up to dodged and the blast hit open the rock wall. The other DigiDestined shield themselves from the dusty smoke and the door to Screammon opened and the distortion shield disappeared.

"_Great. One discovered the loophole."_ Screammon thought. The smoke disappeared and they saw to door.

"The doors open! Bouldozermon must have defeated his opponent." Agunimon guessed.

"Actually, Agunimon, he just blasted the door open. He didn't defeat his opponent." Crescentmon explicated.

"Well, then he found a loophole." Beetlemon said.

Bouldozermon had the opportunity to leave but ShadowKazemon would probably follow him. He had to think of a way to kill or trap ShadowKazemon then leave. He looked up to see ShadowKazemon just above the stalagmites. _"That's it!"_ He mentally planned. "_Mud Bombs_!" He fired the mud bullets over ShadowKazemon and it made the stalagmites fall on top of her. "Now to finish this." Bouldozermon found his opening, jumping up high into the canyon-like ridge. "_Fissure Scissor_!" Bouldozermon slammed onto the wall of the ridge then it rumble. ShadowKazemon floated up to him, in the middle of the ridge. The cracks in the walls made spikes come out in the same assortment of sharp teeth in something's mouth. It ensnared ShadowKazemon. "Usually, that attack would kill a Digimon. Consider yourself lucky." Bouldozermon spoke jumping up and leaving. Like always, she was quiet.


	6. Fright Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

----------------------------------------------------

**Fright Night**

Bouldozermon caught up to the group and they proceeded to walk in meeting Screammon. But before they Neemon and Bokomon in the cage. They opened and released them.

"The DigiDestined. It is certainly a pleasure meeting you all. Face-to-face." Screammon said.

"Whoa, he's bigger than Madison Square Garden." Lobomon recognized.

Bokomon started to describe Screammon. "You're quite right, Lobomon. Screammon is the one who's causing all this commotion. He's known to scare unsuspecting wanderers in his mansion. But he's no pushover. He's very strong." Screammon started to rise from his throne. Shackles scarping against the floor. His appearance was clear. He had armor all around his body, the color of it was a rusty yellow color, his cape was blood red, Grey shackles, broken with the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He looked very brawny and intimidating with his red eyes visible in his helmet armor.

"Looks we're going to have the ante." Agunimon suggested. Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Loewemon used Slide Evolution.

"Slide Evolution!" They all yelled changing from their Human Spirits to Beast Spirits.

"BurningGreymon!" BurningGreymon, Beast Spirit of Fire. He resemble more of an eagle than Greymon. Silver head armor and talons, orange wings, red and orange parts/armor on him.

"KendoGarurumon!"

"Zephyrmon." Zephyrmon, Beast Spirit of Wind. She also resembles a eagle. The light beige-colored wings, light blue hair with wings also, pink clothing, and eyes. He mouth and nose is covered up. She also has eagle talons and scaly legs.

"Korikakumon!" Korikakumon, Beast Spirit of Ice. He resembles a gorilla with snowy white fur. His head has braids and dark brown hands, feet, and chest. Both of his hands have double-bladed axes.

"MetalKabuterimon." MetalKabuterimon, Beast Spirit of Thunder. His armor is still blue but he looked more like a tank. Track wheels to move, and both of his arm is a three-holed discharger and a meter and the top of his head for his Electron Cannon attack. Other than those, he's the same as Beetlemon.

"JagerLoewemon!"

Draculamon as watching the soon-to-be battle on his surveillance TV/Computer. "Oh, snap. They using the Beast Spirits now." Draculamon said.

"Doesn't Screammon have the Beast Spirit of the Crescent in his right shoulder?" Shadowmon asked to be sure.

"Yeah but the DigiDestined of the Crescent doesn't know that." Draculamon calmed Shadowmon's worries. "And get me some popcorn. I wanna enjoy this."

Back on the battlefield, Screammon cracked his knuckles. And the battle began. "_Undead Uprising_!" Screammon raised his arms and Mummymon appeared from the ground moaning.

"Well, that attack certainly suits the Mummymon. They _are _undead! They use that gun called Obelisk to shoot down enemies and use Snake Bandage to wrap them up." Bokomon describe them. The Mummymon started firing blasts from their Obelisk guns.

"You guys take care of Screammon, we got the Rags here." Crescentmon advised.

"Fine by us." BurningGreymon agreed.

"_Lupine Laser_!" KendoGarurumon fired a light beam at Screammon.

"_Scream Screech_." Screammon clapped his hands a loud sound wave disrupted Lupine Laser and the DigiDestined had to covered their ears to prevent the screeching sound. "_Pitch-Black_ _Nighttime_!" Black rings surrounded Screammon rotating fired beams hitting the Beast Spirits.

Bouldozermon punched a Mummymon's head finishing up that problem. "Bouldozermon, they need our help." Crescentmon informed urgently.

"Got it!" Bouldozermon received.

They were preparing for a twin attack. Crescentmon used her staff to a circle like then the moon appeared going thru it's phased then it blacked like when Solar Eclipse occurs. Then Bouldozermon went behind with Rock Cannon in effect. "_Eclipse Cannon_!" They echoed firing emitting a strong beam crashing against Screammon landing with a tremendous thud. His right shoulder cracked after that beam attack.

"Nice backup, guys." Korikakumon complimented. "_Avalanche Axes_." Korikakumon run toward Screammon before he tried to stand slashing him. Screammon knocked him away.

"_Pyro Barrage_!" BurningGreymon fired a solar heat wave laser from the cannon on his arm. Screammon's shoulder was struck was he ducked.

"_Cold Darkness_." Those same large black rings spin around making a saw sound and threw at BurningGreymon.

Zephyrmon got in front him. "_Hurricane Gale_!" Zephyrmon threw blades of pink energy at Cold Darkness, using forces of a tornado to rip and tear it apart and residue struck Screammon.

"_Ebony Blast_!" JagerLoewemon released a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoiled firing it at Screammon, cracking his right shoulder some more.

"All right. I've had it up to here." Screammon announced. "_Dragon's Rage Disarray_!" Miniature versions of the black rings appeared and dark orbs do as well. They combine to form a three-headed Hydra's head and fires an immense and extreme blasts hitting every Beast Spirit and De-Digivolving them back to humans.

With Draculamon: "Oh yeah! Screammon 'bout to kill them!" Draculamon rejoiced.

"Hey, buddy, you need to back up!" Bouldozermon ordered arm into a cannon.

"_Screaming Hammer_!" Screammon's right arm was thrown down onto Bouldozermon. He caught trying to maintain it. "You impudent fool. You really think, you can stop my strength?"

"It's diversion. Ever heard of it?" Crescentmon pointed out for him. "_Solar Eclipse_." Crescentmon used the blue gem out her staff and made a circle and the moon appeared and went thru phases and had a Solar Eclipse and emitted a black and blue beam striking Screammon and cracking his right shoulder.

With Draculamon: "Awwww, snap. Look at his shoulder. That Beast Spirit's going to come out soon." Draculamon said.

"You mean _if _it comes out." Shadowmon emphasized.

"Huh. 'If' is good." Draculamon realized.

Bouldozermon was pelting Screammon with Mud Bombs, cracking the shoulder again which Crescentmon noticed. Screammon swiped Bouldozermon away into the wall hard. "Ouch!" He winced. "I'm gonna get you for that. Not right now, though." Bouldozermon De-Digivolved back to his human form leaving Crescentmon alone.

"Oh, great." She procrastinated. But then she remember that crack of his shoulder. _"I should aim there then." _She thought.

"_Pitch-Black Nighttime_." Black rings surrounded Screammon rotating fired beams. Crescentmon slashed beams while she urged forward. But got hit by sending her to the ground.

"Ashley!" They called out to. Crescentmon was OK.

"_They're all riding on me. I have to protect. I will. I won't let Screammon beat me!" _Crescentmon mentally vowed. "_Absolute_ _Crescent_!" Crescentmon's blue gem glowed black and the crescent turned white. She then fired a beam at Screammon and then a crescent moon appeared and explode on Screammon leaving white residue. Out of the smoke, metal scraped and clanked. The chains rattled. Screammon appeared, armor cracked, holding his right shoulder to prevent the sight of the Beast Spirit of the Crescent.

With Draculamon: "He dead. He ain't gonna hide that thing for long." Draculamon foretold munching on popcorn.

"This was my best attack…" Crescentmon said in disbelief. "But I have to keep. I can't allow him to beat me. My friends are counting on me." She whispered.

"_C'mon, Ashley. You can do it." _Takuya psychologically encouraged.

"_She has to find a way to beat him. I know that last attack was her best but she needs another solution." _Daren thought.

"Very good but that was all for nothing. You haven't witnessed my ultimate attack yet." Screammon stated. "Now, this will eliminate you, regardless of anything! _Fright Night_!" Screammon's chains darkened black and a black wormhole appeared over the mansion with ghosts coming out form landing the mansion detonating.

With Draculamon: "That fool is going to kill himself to get the DigiDestined. Sweet…" Draculamon said finishing up his popcorn.

Another wormhole appeared under the mansion with ghost ascending detonating either way. Everyone felt the tremor from where they were. "Man, this guy's crash this whole mansion." Koji updated.

"C'mon, Ashley! You have to beat him before we die!" Daren warned.

"I know." Crescentmon responded. She fired a Crescent Blade striking him. _"No way I'm letting them die." _She again mentally promised. Then in the covered right shoulder it illuminated and Ashley's Beast Spirit charged right through and hovered to Crescentmon. She eyed it at utter shock. She was forcibly descended to the ground and De-Digivolving back to her human form. "It's my Beast Spirit…"

"Well, no wonder his shoulder always cracked." Zoe replied. Ashley got out her D-Tector and absorbed the spirit.

"It is time…" The voice reported.

Ashley nodded and she began to Beast Sprit Evolve. "Execute!" She yelled as she scanned the fractal code orb. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" She shouted as the transformation begun.

"ShadowLunarmon." The new creature introduced herself. ShadowLunarmon, Beast Spirit of the Crescentmon. He resembles an anthropomorphic Black Dragon. The outfit of the Black Dragon is shiny and looks like leather but is actually scaly. She has gloves the reach her elbows and the claws come out of the gloves. It similar with her legs. It reaches her knees and the foot claws come out. Her body suit looks like the armor (that the Harpy Ladies from Yu-Gi-Oh wear but black). Her dragon wings come out from the back and the her head has the dragon's mouth over and under it (with heads and eyes visible).

"Wow. Would you look at that?" Takuya replied amazed.

"It is zee masterpiece!" Zoe commented in an Italian tone.

"Beauty." J.P. complimented.

"Decent to say the least." Koji responded. Tommy whistled amazed.

"Yup. That's ShadowLunarmon, The Beast Spirit of the Crescent. It is a remarkable sight to behold. She also has beauty and brawn. Along with control over darkness, crescent, and light." Bokomon portrayed.

"Way to go, Ashley!" Daren cheered giving her a thumbs-up.

"Take him down so we can get out of this abomination." Koichi directed.

With Draculamon: "What'd I say?" Draculamon proved his forethought.

With Cherubimon: "Gon' 'head and take it to the house, Warrior of Crescent. So, Draculamon's fate comes quicker and I can kill ya'll." Cherubimon stated clapping his hands.

"_Cold Darkness_!" Those same large black rings spin around making a saw sound and threw them at ShadowLunarmon.

"_X-Shadows_." Her wings secreted blacks shadows slashes Cold Darkness in the form of an X. "_Luna Illuminate_." The moon appears and gives off light rays weakening Screammon. "And this should finish it. _"Lunar Eclipse_!" Light surrounds Screammon in a on orbicular cage and the shadows from her wings turn it red and explode. Screammon's fractal code appeared. "Slide Evolution." ShadowLunarmon evolved back to Crescentmon. "I told you that I would defeat you. Now to purify you!" Crescentmon got her D-Tector. "Fractal code…" She swiped it on the data. "Digitize!" She finished as the programming was absorbed killing Screammon. Crescentmon descended to the ground and De-Digivolved back to Ashley.

"That's was cool, Ash. Way to go." Takuya commented.

"Thanks, guys." She received.

"So can we get out of here? I'm tired of this place." Daren asked everyone.

"Yeah. Let's go." Others corresponded was they walked out of the haunted mansion.


	7. Earth's Pressure Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

-----------------------------------------

**Earth's Pressure Part 1**

After the endeavor with Screammon, the digital heroes again traversed. At least away from the haunted mansion. But meanwhile with Draculamon, he schemed something and then found a plan. "Shadowmon!" Draculamon called.

"Yes, Master?"

"I've had a planned. Once, the DigiDestined are stationed at this mansion," Draculamon scene showed a white mansion, "you will go and possess Daren but you will bring the real body here. And then make sure you use his D-Tector to become ShadowBouldozermon afterwards. And steal their D-Tectors." He plotted aloud.

"Wait. What about the Beast Spirit?" Shadowmon inquired.

Draculamon presented AncientBouldozermon's Spirit of Earth in his hand. "I'll keep it with me. It's not like he'll be able to take it from me." Draculamon cockily answered.

"_Miracles can happen now." _Shadowmon thought. He left knowing his mission.

It was sunset that quickly and yet again the DigiDestined were tired. Daren sighed, "We must have luck traveling _this _far."

"But it's unlucky for us that the sun's setting this fast." Takuya said.

"Just great. Now we have to find more shelter!" Koji groused.

"Either this just a hallucination, or do I see somebody's house?" Tommy stated. The others looked to see that same white mansion.

"Well, at least it isn't black. So I guess it's trustworthy." Ashley judged.

"I guess we can breathe again." Koichi asserted.

"I don't know. I got that same bad feeling." Koji said.

"No joke." Daren agreed.

"You two worry to much." J.P. condemned. The others beside Koji and Daren walked in.

"So you going in, Daren? We have little choices." Koji uttered.

"Might as well. You go though." Daren returned. Koji nodded walk forward. Then in the bushes behind Daren lurked Shadowmon. Daren was about to proceed until Shadowmon jumped out and possessed Daren. He dropped to the ground then he gained a dark aura and his irises were gone only leaving feral pupils "It's a good they won't noticed the change." Shadowmon/Daren rejoiced.

"Good work. You possessed Daren. Remember: Once inside, you must take their D-Tectors and report back to me and drop Daren off here and finish the job." Draculamon planned via communicator.

"Understood." Shadowmon/Daren obliged walking down the lane leading to the mansion. He walked it the foyer, it was red-carpeted and brown walls, and white stairs.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here." Ashley said.

Shadowmon/Daren rolled his eyes. _"I see why The DigiDestined of Earth find her so annoying." _He thought.

"Do you guys smell something?" Koichi asked.

"No, why?" Tommy reacted.

"I smell food." Koichi tried to recognized the aroma he detected.

"Food?" Everyone besides the Shadowmon-possessed Daren questioned in disbelief.

"Right. Follow me." Koichi leaded with the others following suit. (Shadowmon/Daren played along to avoid suspicions.) They come across a dining room with food already prepare and everything.

"Guys, if I'm dreaming, don't wake me up." Takuya said.

"This can't be real." J.P. stated.

"I don't care. I'm eating." Zoe disregarded.

"Yeah, you can the taste-tester and see if there's poison." Shadowmon/Daren agreed sarcastically. Zoe sat and eat a small portion of food. "Molto Buono! (Very Good!)" Zoe judged.

"Is it really that good." Takuya asked again.

"Yes, very." Zoe answered. The others sat down on the others chairs.

"Wow, look at this varieties." Koichi stated amazed. "Gefilte fish, pasta, everything…mostly."

"Well, eat it then." Koji reacted, annoyed.

"What about you?" Koichi countered. Koji was quiet.

"He got'cha right there." Takuya said.

"Shut up, Takuya, why don't you eat it." Koji interrogated.

"I already said it was good. Just eat." Zoe demanded.

"I don't, Z, we all have different tastes…" J.P. was about to compromise until Zoe sweet-talked him…

"Please, J.P.?"

"All right, To ease the tension, I'll do it." Shadowmon/Daren immediately intervened.

"Oh, God." Ashley procrastinated.

"Shut up, Ashley." Shadowmon/Daren demanded. Ashley was kind of surprised. He used a bit more venom than usually. He took a forkful and food and inserted it into his mouth. _"OK, what's the Spanish word for 'delicious'? …………..I know!" _He thought and swallowed the food. "Delicioso. (Delicious.)" He falsely commented.

"There you go speaking Spanish again." Ashley groused.

"Does it matter? I was in Spain for 7 years, I can't help it." Shadowmon/Daren venomously reacted. _"Jesus, how does he stick up with this broad?"_ Then they started to chow down. Afterwards, they discovered the bath rooms and decided to take one, of course, besides Shadowmon/Daren. Takuya splashed into the pool.

"Hey, dude, watch the hair." Koji alerted.

"I didn't you cared about your hair that much." Tommy said. Koji didn't want to say 'Shut up' to the little guy. Meanwhile, in the boys changing room, Shadowmon/Daren was thieving the males' D-Tectors.

"_Master Draculamon will be so pleased with me. I bet I will kill the DigiDestined as soon as I become ShadowBouldozermon. Hahahahahaha." _He mentally laughed disappearing into the shadows.

With the female characters of the group, they were immersing themselves the tub and taking in the relaxation. "I needed this." Zoe said.

"Those boys will just never understand our priorities." Ashley stated.

"You got that right." Zoe concurred.

Shadowmon/Daren was in the girls changing about to steal their D-Tectors. _"You have priorities, all right." _Shadowmon/Daren rolled his eyes. _"I guess I should be careful. If anybody catches me here, that'll ruin the Daren's reputation, huh, guess I have sympathy for him. On top of that, they'll see with the D-Tectors and that will expose my masquerade." _Daren grabbed Ashley's D-Tector and then Zoe's. He tried to put it away but his hands trembled. "That isn't me. I think that Daren's resurfacing. That or he has feelings for Zoe." He said softly. He managed to stow it away and went to Draculamon's Castle.

Shadowmon/Daren appeared bowing. "Mission accomplished, Master Draculamon." He announced.

"Excellent. Just drop him in that cell." Draculamon pointed to a windowless cell. Shadowmon released Daren, as fell unconscious on the floor of the cell. A black version of Daren, which was Shadowmon, remained, holding his D-Tector. "Now, do it!" Draculamon ordered. Shadowmon used AncientBouldozermon's Human Spirit of Earth to become ShadowBouldzermon. It handed Draculamon Daren's D-Tector and others, in exchange, he gave him AncientBouldozermon's Beast Spirit of Earth.

"Now rid me of those wretched DigiDestined." Draculamon ordered.


	8. Earth's Pressure Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

---------------------------------------------------------

**Earth's Pressure Part 2**

Not soon after, ShadowBouldozermon headed out, ready to initiate the massacre. "Those DigiDestined are powerless without their Spirits. This may be Draculamon's most fruitful plan ever." ShadowBouldozermon thought aloud.

With Cherubimon: "This can't be. I hate to admit but that was genius. HE'S GOING TO KILL THE DIGIDESTINED!" Cherubimon stated.

"I thought you hate Draculamon." Grumblemon questioned in his grumpily tone of voice. Grumblemon was the personified version of AncientVolcamon's Human Spirit of Earth. The Earth sign is on his belt. Beast Spirit is Gigasmon.

"I do! But I'm a moron to not come up with the a plan like this!" Cherubimon spat.

"Sorry. Is just question." Grumblemon reasoned with putting hands up as a of sign of surrender.

"Oh, that DigiDestined of Earth better come up with a plan fast." Cherubimon hoped.

"DigiDestined of Earth?" Grumblemon probed, repeating Cherubimon, "Impossible! I with Spirit of Earth!" Grumblemon bellowed.

"Actually, there were two Spirits of Earths. One of AncientVolcamon and the other is AncientBouldozermon. There biologically the same only different personifications. Lucemon split them up because he was usually overpowering." Cherubimon explained.

Grumblemon growled. "Then I take DigiDestined's Spirits and become super powerful!" Cherubimon glared at him closely. "….In name of Cherubimon…." Grumblemon sighed completely unenthusiastically.

"In fact, I would love to see you do that." Cherubimon corrected. "But after they defeat ShadowBouldozermon."

"Who's that?" Grumblemon asked completely dumbstruck.

At Dracluamon's Castle, he was monitoring ShadowBouldozermon's progress. He was almost at the mansion, "Well, he's certainly in no hurry." Draculamon rated. "But that's OK. A miracle will rarely happen away."

Draculamon then heard a groan. Daren was awakening. "What just happened?" Daren asked aloud. "Wasn't I just at the mansion?"

"Ah, you're awake. You're at my castle, my little hostage." Draculamon answered involuntarily.

Daren's head shot up. "Draculamon?! What's going on here?! Why am I in a cell?! Where are my friends?!" Daren interrogated with constant questions.

"Shadowmon possessed you. Stole your friends' D-Tectors, who are still at the mansion, gave them to me. Used your Human Spirit to become ShadowBouldozermon and also has your Beast Spirit for a backup." Draculamon responded to all of his interrogative questions.

"You chauvinistic, indiscreet piece of digital SPAM." Daren hissed crucially venomously. "You're completely infamous."

"Why thank you." Draculamon thanked, receiving it as a compliment. "You DigiDestined are gonna die today!" He laughed. Daren was mad but he had nothing to do without his Spirits, neither the others.

Back at the mansion, the DigiDestined nestled in their beds in bath robes. Completely unaware of the danger about to befall them. "Man, was today a great day." Takuya said.

"It's just a shame we have to leave tomorrow." Koichi stated.

"Aw, you could've made this our base." Tommy complained but probably with suggestion.

"No, Tommy.' Koji disagreed, "If our enemies found out if this is our base, then they would ambush us in a heartbeat."

With Draculamon: Monitoring that, Draculamon replied, "Oh, you have no idea what's in store for you."

"Why do you always seem so mission-oriented, Koji?" Ashley questioned. Koji looked at her without blinking.

"But where's Daren? Anybody seen him?" Zoe asked everyone, concerned.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him was when we took baths." J.P. answered.

"Why?" Koichi probed at Zoe.

"Uh, Koichi, Daren apart of the group, if he is lost, kidnapped, or murdered…"

"MUDERED?!" Zoe screamed.

Koji had a taken aback look at her but then realized, "Oh yeah. I guess that is a bit extreme." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That would've gave people nightmares. Daren's bloody corpse." Ashley conversed.

"Tch. And you say I'm the extreme one." Koji responded.

"OK. Enough of the murder stories. Let's get some sleep. Daren will show up soon." Takuya assured.

"I hope." Tommy hoped.

"_I hope your right, Takuya."_ Zoe thought. Just as they laid their heads on the pillow a echo was heard, "_Shadow Cannon_!" There was an explosion just under the bedroom.

"It's an ambush!" Takuya shouted.

"Oh, great, I never expected it to be this soon." Koji said.

"Does that matter now? We've got trouble now." Neemon forewarned, looking out the window.

"Trouble. Indeed." Bokomon agreed, also looking out the window. "It's ShadowBouldozermon."

"Hey, wait a minute. How did he great out of Screammon's mansion?" J.P. inquired.

"No. This is probably Draculamon's main Shadowmon that got a hold of Daren's Spirit." Bokomon explained.

"Great. We have get our D-Tector." Ashley stated. Another explosion roared.

"Let's get of the room first." Koichi suggested as they made a run away from the bedroom. In the nick of time before ShadowBouldozermon blasted it.

"Man, I got some bad aiming." ShadowBouldozermon ranked his own performance and blowing smoke of his cannon. The dark purple armor panels opened. "_Shadow Blaster_!" ShadowBouldozermon fired a translucent bomb from the cannon, whistling in the air like a firecracker and exploded against the front door. He laughed.

With Draculamon: Daren was watching the monitor in sheer horror. "Stop this madness!" Daren demanded.

"No. They all will die!" Draculamon foretold laughing manically.

"You're crazy…" Daren remarked. Cherubimon laughed at this from his residence. _"I have to do something. I can't let him kill my friends." _Daren pondered.

Back the mansion demolition, ShadowBouldozermon was now using Black Bombs, singing "Wild Thing" for no apparent reason. "Wild thing. You make my hear sing. C'mon, wild thing…." He sung aloud. (A/N: That is so annoying.) He was demolishing the face of the mansion.

Inside the back of mansion, the DigiDestined were frantically searching for the D-Tectors. "My D-Tector, it's gone!" Takuya announced.

"Mine too!" Tommy added.

"All of ours are gone." Zoe announced for everyone.

"It was a setup. By Draculamon." Koji spoke.

"Well, you're very bright and, yet, slow." ShadowBouldozermon rated. He already blew half of the mansion away…that…quick.

"GOD…" Cherubimon exclaimed

"…DAMN!" Draculamon finished.

"Well, that was fast." Grumblemon and Daren correspondently said.

"Oh, man, we're in trouble." Koichi obviously spoke.

"We're trapped!" Ashley stated.

"I'm too young to die!" Tommy cried.

"I may be evil but I'll make you guys' death quick and painless." ShadowBouldozermon gave sympathy but still at a murderous character. "ShadowBouldozermon Slide Evolve to…" ShadowBouldozermon Slide Evolved to AncientBouldozermon's Beast Spirit, DexiDigmon but a more shadowy version. "BlackDexiDigmon." The new creature introduced himself. BlackDexiDigmon was color is the same as ShadowBouldozermon. Primarily, resembles Digmon. Instead, he has five driller fingers. Two glider panels on his back for flight. He's more upright and agile. Legs are like Agunimon's but aforementioned colors.

"We're doomed." The DigiDestined foretold correspondently.

"Ya'll dead." Draculamon predicted.

"He killed them." Cherubimon admitted shorthand.

"I hope you guys are ready to die. _Crasher Gold Rush_!" BlackDexiDigmon echoed ready to fire the purple drills from his hands.

"No! Stop! I won't let you kill them!" Daren shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Draculamon toyed.

"They're my friends. You've manipulated in this evil and chauvinistic way…."

"Manipulation runs if the traditional code." Draculamon interrupted.

"…You're horrid. I CAN'T LET YOU DESTROY THEM THIS WAY!" Daren yelled. His D-Tector illuminated.

"What the…?" Draculamon was completely dumbstruck. "How could this miracle happened?"

"It's called protection. That will determined outcomes of battles. I've vowed not to let you kill my friends, and I'm living up to my word!" Daren solemnly promised. "SPIRIT!" Daren called out to. BlackDexiDigmon was about to unleash his attack until a strange stopped it and the Human and Beast Spirit crashed out his armor.

"What just happened?" J.P. inquired.

"It was Daren…" Bokomon answered. Daren's D-Tector majestically levitated to his hand and AncientBouldozermon's Beast and Human Spirit exploded from the ceiling. He recalled them into his D-Tector.

"Uh-oh…" Was all Draculamon could respond to.

Daren started to Beast Spirit Evolve. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" He swiped the fractal code orb beginning his beastly transformation. "DexiDigmon." The new creature introduced itself. DexiDigmon is the same as the aforementioned BlackDexiDigmon, but the colors are different: DexiDigmon's armor color is brown instead of that dark purple color and no aura, same marks are the regular Digmon. DexiDigmon broke thru the cell in an instant.

Draculamon gritted his teeth. "Oh, great…" He sighed. "You're lucky. I'll be back." Draculamon fled going through the floor. DexiDigmon was silent then activated his drills and burrowing thru the grounds at breakneck speeds.

Back at the battlefield, BlackDexiDigmon was struggling to get up. "What was that?" BlackDexiDigmon grunted. "Who did that?" He queried.

"I did." A voice from behind him answered. BlackDexiDigmon eyes widened recognizing the voice. His head titled in horror, eyeing DexiDigmon, who was giving off a gold radiance.

"Hey, check it out!" Takuya said.

"DexiDigmon…" Bokomon said looking at his article in the book. "That's the Beast Spirit of Earth."

"Dexi-who-mon?" Neemon asked dumbly.

"_DexiDigmon_!" Bokomon emphasized.

"Looks like Daren's fine." Zoe announced.

"Yeah, you can breathe again, Zoe." Ashley declared as Zoe gave a half-eyed glare.

"I hate you." BlackDexiDigmon hissed. "I don't care if you have your Beast Spirit. "You probably can't even control it!"

"Well, does this…" DexiDigmon finger drills spun then surrounded by a gold light. "…_Driller Punch_!" He punched BlackDexiDigmon squared in the torso and through the hole. "…look like control to you?" He finished his sentence.

"And then he has control over his Spirit." Koichi stated.

"Man, you better take your hands out of me!" BlackDexiDigmon demanded.

"Ok." He obliged about to throw him.

"No, wait! Not like this!" The shadowy imitation tried to reason but got thrown to the ocean, screaming 'AAAAH!'

"That guy just got thrown 1,000 feet in the opposite direction." Koji explained.

Then was rumbling under the ground where DexiDigmon. "_Shadow Uppercut_!" BlackDexiDigmon's voice echoed emerging from the ground about to give DexiDigmon a shadowy uppercut. Simply, DexiDigmon move his head back and the uppercut missed.

"_Earth Uppercut_." DexiDigmon gave BlackDexiDigmon a earthy uppercut connecting. BlackDexiDigmon's glider panels extracted gaining balance in the sky.

"Great, he can fly now." J.P. responded. DexiDigmon was silent and calmed.

"Well, I think it's time to add a little twist to my actions. _Stone Driller_!" DexiDigmon spun around fast to form a brown drill and shot up to BlackDexiDigmon.

"_Dark Driller_!" BlackDexiDigmon did the same only it was black. They collided into a deadlock until Daren capitalized. BlackDexiDigmon down into the water with DexiDigmon just hovering up.

Not wanting to wait anymore, he took action, "_Stone Edge_!" A rock pillar came from under the water with BlackDexiDigmon…with the sharp point through his body. He was screaming. "Time to put you out your misery. _Supreme Gold Rush_!" He drills glowed brown and fired 12 drills exploding on the pillar. His fractal code appeared along with the shadowed Beast Spirit of Earth (AncientBouldozermon).

"_Black Knife…_" BlackDexiDigmon's glider panel shot at DexiDigmon and stabbing him straight thru his armor. He fell into the water. The Supreme Gold Rush struck BlackDexiDigmon and his fractal code appeared but DexiDigmon to resurface. The pain Black Knife caused. He managed to resurface. Too late. BlackDexiDigmon De-Digivolved back to ShadowBouldozermon meaning the cancellation of digitizing his data.

"You just got lucky." DexiDigmon remarked.

"Whatever…" BlackDexiDigmon stated. He disappeared in a smoke of shadows.

-------------------------------------------


	9. Grumblin' and Rumblin'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

-------------------------------------------

**Grumblin' And Rumblin'**

DexiDigmon descended to land as he De-Digivolved back to his human form. He clutched the spot where he was hit by Black Knife. It didn't hurt as much it did to DexiDigmon, but nonetheless. He was reduced to one knee. "Hey, Daren." A friendly, female voice called softly. She was nearby. He looked up to see Zoe. (A/N: Please note that they are in their traditional clothes now.) "You OK?"

"Yes. I'm OK. A little shaken but fine." Daren answered.

"It's just too bad BlackDexiDigmon got away." Tommy said now appearing.

"We'll get him next time." J.P. assured.

"_If _there's a next time." Koji responded.

"Naw, I wouldn't believe he'd cower away from us." Daren said correctively.

"There won't be a next time for us if we don't get the heck out of here" Takuya pronounced. The agreed suit and left immediately.

At Cherubimon's Castle, the one and only Cherubimon witnessed this. "Darn! I wanted him to eliminate that Shadowmon.

"Actually, him BlackDexiDigmon." Grumblemon amended. Cherubimon shot a glare at the diminutive Spirit personification. "Sorry. But not matter! I go steal Earth Spirit." Grumblemon then departed to initiate his plan.

"Good luck!" Cherubimon wished. Once Grumblemon was out of hearing range, the corrupted Digimon changed his attitude, "He's done for." The DigiDestined had fled to a valley area and continued their journey.

"Just great. These assaults are just sidetracking us from finding Ophanimon." Bokomon said then another explosion was seen.

"Maybe it's because danger follows us everywhere." Takuya preemptively answered.

"Well, of course, we're the DigiDestined." Koichi stated. The dusty smoke still was their as little Digimon scurried and screamed.

"Execute." A gruff voice said as fractal code surrounded the shadowy figure. "Slide Evolution!" Grumblemon changed from himself to a rocky and beastly formation. "Gigasmon." Gigasmon was AncientVolcamon's Beast Spirit of Earth. He is more tough and bulky than the diminutive Grumblemon and taller with long arms.

"Great, look what the cat dragged in." Koji articulated.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Gigasmon laughed sarcastically.

"Let's get him." Takuya commanded.

"We're ready." The others reported. Then they all shouted correspondently, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" The DigiDestined transformed to their Beast Spirits.

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"DexiDigmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Zephyrmon."

"ShadowLunarmon."

"Korikakumon!"

"JagerLoewemon!"

"Oh, this ought to be fun." Cherubimon said spectating from his castle via crystal ball.

"Hey! That little midget taking my limelight!" Draculamon hollered angrily.

"Lighten up, Dracy. The DigiDestined will get rid of Grumblemon." ShadowKazemon assured leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, it's not like Cherubimon's going to make a plan to rule the Digital World thru Grumblemon." Diaboromon influenced.

"Hmm, maybe I could use Grumblemon's ambition to help me get my revenge on Seraphimon and Ophanimon." Cherubimon verbalized. (A/N: Doesn't that suck?)

"I don't care!" Draculamon roared. "I'll shred them all to bits and with my own two claws!" He growled then feeling a sharp pain in his heart area. The flew around recklessly with ShadowKazemon and Diaboromon just looking.

"Is he having a heart attack?" ShadowKazemon asked.

"No clue." Diaboromon retorted. Darkness and fractal code surrounded then surrounded him, eventually creating a large black Digi-Egg. "Oh, just Digivolving." Diaboromon asserted. ShadowKazemon just said, "Oh."

"Draculamon Digivolve to…" He morphed inside the egg. His curtain-like cape tore away. Large, at base, holed wings sprouted from his back, he turned grey with fur all over his body, head morphed into a bat face with Draculamon's aforementioned eye style, retained his warrior kunai-shaped claws. The Digi-Egg broke open revealing a beastly Digimon. He looked like a crossbreed between a zombie (mostly an undead flying creature), vampire bat, and gargoyle. He had legs now long arms. His body was now materialized. "Transylvainmon." His voice was now more high-pitched but demonic. He was much more taller and bigger. He stayed all fours because his leg and foots joints force that but can move his arms freely.

"Dang! He's towering now." Diaboromon said looking at the tall Digimon. Transylvainmon retracted it's holed wings and flew crashing thru the ceiling.

"I'm not cleaning that." ShadowKazemon articulated, leaving.

"Me neither." Diaboromon agreed, also leaving.

Meanwhile on the battlefield against Grumblemon, or Gigasmon to be precise was fighting viciously against the DigiDestined Beast Hybrids. DexiDigmon rose from the ground jumping over Gigasmon. "_Supreme Gold Rush_!" He launched his gold drills at the second Earth Spirit Hybrid.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!" Gigasmon changed to Grumblemon in an instant and burrowed underground dodging them all.

"He went underground!" ShadowLunarmon advised.

"I got him!" DexiDigmon declared. "Slide Evolution!" He switched from the Beast Spirit, DexiDigmon, to his Human Spirit, Bouldozermon. Bouldozermon pounded into the ground.

"Me got you." Grumblemon teased, catching Bouldozermon by surprise using his Grotto Hammer sending him into the air.

"Bouldozermon!" Zephyrmon called to. "Slide Evolution!" Zoe changed from Zephyrmon to Kazemon. "_Hurricane Wind_!" He lashed the gale winds at the ground making Grumblemon pop up.

"There he goes." KendoGarurumon made awareness.

"Slide Evolution!" The other Beast Spirits changed to their Human Spirits.

"_Pyro Darts_!"

"_Howling Laser_!"

"_Shadow Meteor_!"

"_Crescent Blade_!"

"_Crystal Freeze_!

"_Lightning Blitz_!" All charged at Grumblemon.

The diminutive Earth Warrior growled. "Execute!" Fractal code surrounded him but the attacks blinded anyone from seeing him. An explosion was made on the spot Grumblemon stood. "Did you get him?" Bouldozermon asked, along with Kazemon appearing.

A force cleared the smoke away. "Gigasmon!" The golem creature appeared.

"That's a negative." Beetlemon answered based on the results.

"I hate his cat-and-mouse game." Crescentmon groused. (She was talking all the Slide Evolving)

"Slide Evolution!" All the Human Spirits changed to their Beast Spirits. They charged at him. But everything was when another voice's attack was heard, "_Shadow Bullet_!"

----------------------------------------

A/N: I don't have much author notes to distribute because not much people read this. All of my stories will get better. Just read and wait.


	10. Date With The Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions).

**---------------------------------------**

**Date With The Devil **

"_Shadow Bullet_!" Black bullet-fast balls rained breaking up the tussles.

"What was that?" BurningGreymon wondered.

"I don't know. Something powerful." JagerLoewemon answered as much as he could. Then the demonic Digimon appeared landing on the ground letting a wind blow vigorously on his impact.

"What is that?" MetalKabuterimon asked.

"Looks like a zombie." Neemon said.

"It's much more than a zombie, Neemon, that's Transylvainmon. Draculamon digivolved into it's Ultimate form." Bokomon described.

"But this is a bad time." Korikakumon stated.

Gigasmon turned around to see the towering Transylvainmon. "Hey! Who you?" He interrogated.

Transylvainmon chuckled slightly and his booming, demonic voice answered. "Your worst nightmare. I'm Transylvainmon. You're Grumblemon, one of Cherubimon's minions I presume."

"I Gigasmon! And yes me am." Gigasmon hissed responsively.

"I'd hate to see your language arts grades." Transylvainmon taunted. Gigasmon shot up to head of the vampire bat demon.

Transylvainmon's right arm turned smoke black and bloodshot red and swung it at Gigasmon echoing the technique's name, "_Shadow Hammer_!" On contact, it caused an explosion. Gigasmon fell down De-Digivolving to Grumblemon instantly.

"Ow! That hurt!" Grumblemon grumbled. Transylvainmon's black and red eyes lifted to the Beast Hybrid DigiDestined.

"You guys are next. Only I'm taking those Spirits." Transylvainmon threaten crawling toward them.

"Here he comes get ready." BurningGreymon advised.

"_Terror Ray_." Transylvainmon fired a smoke black/bloodshot red beam. The DigiDestined scattered to avoid connection. Korikakumon jumped at his axes.

"_Avalanche Axes_!" The Ice Beast Hybrid grunted throwing his arms and axes at Transylvainmon's face. Transylvainmon caught his axes and his arms, trapping Korikakumon.

"Put him down!" BurningGreymon ordered in his roaring tone from behind Transylvainmon, "_Pyro Barrage_!" An explosion occurred on Transylvainmon's back causing him to drop Korikakumon, straining from Pyro Barrage.

Transylvainmon said to himself. 

"_Bolo Thunder_!" MetalKabuterimon unleashed the electric energy from both of his arms, connecting Transylvainmon dead in his face with electricity surging tingling thru his body.

"That's it! Crush him DigiDestined!" Cherubimon cheered from his castle.

"Looks like the tables been turned. Draculamon was experienced in Human Form now in their Beast state the DigiDestined are man-handling him." Diaboromon expounded.

"Uncanny, isn't it?" ShadowKazemon replied.

"_Driller Punch_!" DexiDigmon's hand drills glowed gold then enveloping his whole hand with the whirring drill sounds being heard and gave Transylvainmon and hard blow causing to skid back leaving a skid tail. Grumblemon regain consciousness to see Transylvainmon slide to him, he barely managed to get out it's track and he slammed into a large boulder.

"He's got to be down and out after that." Zephyrmon thought aloud. Amazingly, Transylvainmon still retained his form but look out of commission otherwise. His walking was crooked from that previous impact and Pyro Barrage to the back and he shaking steadily from Bolo Thunder and exhaust.

"I've got to admit," He panted, "you DigiDestined are capable of your power. But you failed to get rid of my form…"

Transylvainmon began grade their performance like a cocky villain does but he was interrupted by a voice, "_Tectonic Slam_!" Grumblemon had Slide Evolved to Gigasmon and he jumped into the air and slammed his hard fist onto Transylvainmon breaking the remainder of boulder and leaving a crater

Transylvainmon growled and got up uttering, "_Shadow Punch_!" His fist turned bloodshot red/smoke black and punched Gigasmon. "Who the heck are you?!" He demanded quizzically. "One of Cherubimon's minions?"

"Gigasmon!" The Beast Spirit DigiDestined exclaimed.

"Me ask you same questioned." Gigasmon responded, rubbing his forehead.

Transylvainmon didn't need this and didn't want it. "My name's Transylvainmon." He muttered.

"Me Gigasmon." Gigasmon introduced grudgingly.

"You shouldn't have interfered with me." Transylvainmon stated.

"WHAT? Me here first! I get DigiDestined and I only!" Gigasmon shouted.

"Never! Besides you just want only one Spirit and don't try to discourage me!" Transylvainmon yelled responsively.

"One Spirit?" What are they talking about?" ShadowLunarmon wondered aloud.

"I think we should leave while they debate." KendoGarurumon suggested. They turned to their human forms and tip-toed away.

"HEY! WHERE YOU GOING?!!!" Gigasmon screamed pursuing them. The DigiDestined then hastened their escape.

"COME BACK HERE!" Transylvainmon roared. But finally the residue and those impacts took effect and De-Digivolved him back to Draculamon. "Man, this is bull!" He bellowed. "Diaboromon! ShadowKazemon!"

With our digital heroes still running away from them, "Man, we got to lose them." Takuya recommended commandingly.

"We know that, but how?" Koichi reacted.

"Hey, I'm not the smart, think of something!" Takuya responded.

"You certainly aren't." Ashley agreed.

"Hmm." Daren hummed thinking. "I got it!" He announced.

"So, what's the plan?" Tommy asked. Daren then stopped running and turned to face the other path holding his D-Tector.

"You guys keep going, I'll take care them." The brown-haired Earth DigiDestined instructed.

"And leave you with those two alone?" J.P. asked in an unbelieving octave, "No way."

"Yeah, it's too dangerous, Daren." Zoe agreed, very concerned.

"It's all right. I can handle them myself. I can always slip easily and use my D-Tector to communicate and track you guys." Daren said trying to ease the concern tension.

"Where you at?" Grumblemon demanded in the distance.

"Get going! There's not much time!" Daren ordered in notification.

"Zoe, we're going to have to trust Daren. Let's go so we can escape." Koji reasoned.

Zoe was still concerned, more concerned that a friend should be, despite, she agreed, "OK. Let's go. Just promise you'll be OK."

"A promise is a promise." Daren answered.

Then Grumblemon appeared, now smirking. "Ah! Their them are."

"There not you're concern, Grumblemon! I am." Daren directed. He began to Spirit Evolve into the Human Spirit Hybrid. "Bouldozermon!" His friends then left leaving Bouldozermon alone.

"_Seismic Sledge_!" Grumblemon jumped into the air with his Grotto Hammer ready. He slammed it down but Bouldozermon caught creating a struggle.

"What do you want with us anyway, Grumblemon?" Bouldozermon interrogated.

"Me don't to deal with others. You just my concern." Grumblemon answered.

"Wait a minute. You didn't want to get my friend's Spirits?" Bouldozermon stated in shock.

"That right." Grumblemon answered pulling away.

"Master Draculamon, I think I found them." A voice declared. Bouldozermon at the sky were the voice originated and saw ShadowKazemon.

"Aw, heck no." Bouldozermon said. "Slide Evolution!" Bouldozermon turned into DexiDigmon, the Beast Spirit of Earth (AncientBouldozermon). He flew up to the shadow imitation of the Human Spirit of Wind.

"Hey! Come back here! I not through with you!" Grumblemon groused, yelling at him, jumping up and down shaking his fist. "Slide Evolution!" Grumblemon changed to the Beast Spirit of Earth (AncientVolcamon). "Gigasmon."

ShadowKazemon looked at the rising hybrid. "Oh, great." She grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" DexiDigmon queried.

"None of your business." ShadowKazemon answered being a smart-aleck.

"You talk?! How come you didn't talk before!?" DexiDigmon yelled at her questioningly.

" 'Cause I didn't want to." ShadowKazemon retorted. "Now, let me ask a question, when'd you get a Beast Spirit?"

"None of your business." DexiDigmon countered using her smart-alecky attitude.

"You trying to mock me?" ShadowKazemon narrowed her eyes at him (thought no one could see that).

"_Cable Crusher_!" Two voices echoed. Draculamon and Diaboromon's hand extended and both grab his legs.

"_Stone Driller_!" DexiDigmon spun around forming a brown drill. Diaboromon and Draculamon started to twirling involuntarily.

Grumblemon then jumped up with two Grotto Hammers. "Come here!" He exclaimed. DexiDigmon, still using Stone Driller, directed the twirling dark Digmon to Grumblemon adding him in the fray.

"Uh-oh. I'd better get out of here…," ShadowKazemon whispered and the screamed along with the others being caught in the spinning.

"Bye-Bye!" DexiDigmon said as he stopped throwing them in the process.


	11. Protection Is A Valuable Thing Part 1

I don't own Digimon Frontier and all it's assets, just my OCs: Daren Huoichi, Ashley Orohugh, Draculamon and Shadowmon (and their Digivolutions). 

----------------------------------

Protection Is A Valuable Thing Part 1

"Well, that was easy." DexiDigmon said. Then from the ground a Shadowmon swooped up. "What the?!"

"_Shadow Cloud_." It said as it adhered to DexiDigmon then enveloping it. After a few seconds, it let and went in front of him like it was transformation.

DexiDigmon opened one eye to see he was OK, the way he was before. "I'm…Ok. What did you do?" DexiDigmon inquired.

The Shadowmon looking like a blob morphing like wet clay answered, "I _borrowed_ something…" The answer was in a familiar tone. He morphed into a blobby shape of DexiDigmon then hardened to reveal BlackDexiDigmon! "Surprise, sucker!" He exclaimed.

"Not you again!" DexiDigmon responded.

"I'm back, fool. I'm here to help Master Draculamon accomplish his goals. Word of advice, go to your friends." BlackDexiDigmon explained.

"DRACULAMON!" DexiDigmon screamed, "Stay away from my friends!" He began to go to the forest floor but ShadowKazemon appeared preventing him.

"Sorry, can't have you foiling this plan." ShadowKazemon said waving her finger.

"Yeah, the Digital World will belong to Master Draculamon soon." Diaboromon added.

"Where's Grumblemon?" DexiDigmon asked.

"He left." ShadowKazemon retorted, "Even he was _some _common sense."

"I know one thing," DexiDigmon began, "you better get out of my way, so I can get to my friends." He said that in a serious tone.

"Let me think…" BlackDexiDigmon pretended to think and come with the obvious answer, "NO!" DexiDigmon was mad and wasn't having that. As BlackDexiDigmon laughed, he punched him the face hard. "OW, you punched me in the eye!!" the shadow imitation screamed agonized.

"It's on now. _Cable Crusher_!" Diaboromon lashed out his extendable arm. DexiDigmon grabbed his hand and reeled him in.

"_Typhoon Wind_!" ShadowKazemon fired the black wind from her fingertips. BlackDexiDigmon appeared behind him to strike. DexiDigmon ducked and it hit him instead of the actual target. DexiDigmon swung Diaboromon at ShadowKazemon and BlackDexiDigmon and started to spin the real fast.

"PUT US DOWN!" They screamed demandingly.

"Oh, I'll put you down all right." DexiDigmon obliged throwing them far away.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" They corrected far in the distance. Too late, though. DexiDigmon ignored that and flew to the other DigiDestined. Where they were, Draculamon had already appeared. They were waiting for both a Trailmon and Daren but he appeared.

"I finally got you DigiDestined." Draculamon said.

"Looks like Daren blew it." Koji foretold, however incorrectly.

"Oh, no. He's well alive…" Draculamon answered correctively, which the others gave a sigh of relief then the Dark Ritual Digimon added, "…for now." Then those sighs turned into gasps. "But never mind him, worry about yourselves." Draculamon Digivolved to Transylvainmon but not normal size just enough under the forest's average height.

"I really don't have time for this." Takuya said.

The others nodded as they Beast Spirit Evolved. (I'm getting tired saying those things over and over again) "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" They yelled beginning their transformation

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon."

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Zephyrmon."

"JagerLoewemon."

"ShadowLunarmon!"

"This is gonna be good." Transylvainmon whispered, cracking his knuckles. Then only in one a Shadowmon passed by Zephyrmon/Zoe's D-Tector, swiping some data. Can you guess who it was? Meanwhile, DexiDigmon was still traversing the dense at high speeds. "I never knew this forest could be so dense." DexiDigmon said to himself.

"_Red Wrecker_." Diaboromon echoed softly firing a red blast from his abdomen.

"Where'd you come from?!" DexiDigmon yelled questioningly, getting hit by Red Wrecker. DexiDigmon fell to the ground.

"_Shadow Uppercut_!" BlackDexiDigmon emerged from the ground delivering a shadowy uppercut to DexiDigmon's chin sending into the skies and back to the ground.

"That's enough, boys, I'll finish him off." ShadowKazemon declared emerging from a shadow portal. While DexiDigmon stained to get up…"Slide Evolution!" She transformed from ShadowKazemon to ShadowZephyrmon. "ShadowZephyrmon." ShadowZephyrmon, being an imitation, she completely resembles Zephyrmon but being a shadow Digimon the color scheme differs. Her hair and the wings that grow out of it are light purple, her clothes are black, eagle-like wings being black and purplish. Eyes are purple, the mask that covers her nose and mouth is black.

DexiDigmon, now eyeing the new transformative creature, said, "Not good…"

ShadowZephyrmon chuckled a bit and echoed her attack, "_Typhoon Gale_!" Purple wind brewed in a beam-like fashion and black blades appeared in it. The attack struck DexiDigmon like a thousand Black Knives. When the assault finished, DexiDigmon creaked like falling machine, well…I guess he was sort of like one and fell to the ground with cracks and cuts all over his armor. His glider blades are bent out of shape and pounded. His eyes were closed in pain.

BlackDexiDigmon and Diaboromon were applauding her nefarious action. She bowed in respect to her limited audience. "All right, enough horseplay. Let's get his Spirits and give it to Master Draculamon." BlackDexiDigmon stated commandingly. They nodded and began to walk toward DexiDigmon, he De-Digivolved back to his human self. BlackDexiDigmon and ShadowZephyrmon De-Digivolved willingly to ShadowBouldozermon and ShadowKazemon.

Daren mentally vowed. Daren began struggling to sit up then ShadowKazemon's foot pushed him back down. 

"Sorry. Can't let you get up." ShadowKazemon chuckled, reaching for his D-Tector. Meanwhile, again, Bokomon was flailing on the ground like mother about to give birth. But it was Seraphimon's Egg doing all that. To let you know it started after DexiDigmon saw ShadowKazemon Slide Evolve to ShadowZephyrmon.

"Calm down, Bokomon, just keep breathing." Zoe comforted Bokomon. Takuya was also there while ShadowLunarmon, KendoGarurumon, JagerLoewemon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon fought Transylvainmon.

"Man, what is wrong with you!?" Takuya asked completely dumbfounded.

"Are you sure you're a male, Bokomon?" Neemon inquired.

Irritated by that response. Bokomon demanded, "Quiet you!" He grabbed a fistful of his red pants and released slapping his hip skin hard.

"OW!" Neemon hollered in pain.

"Hey, quit playing!" Zoe commanded. "We still have to find out what's wrong with him."

"Find out soon!" ShadowLunarmon requested looking at them. Transylvainmon grabbed her taking the opportunity.

"Let…me….go!" She demanded gritting her teeth. "_X-Shadow_!" X-like crosses cut Transylvainmon's arm with X-shaped wounds. Black liquid, broadly outline by a glowing red color seeped as Transylvainmon roared in pain. "IT HURTS!" He screamed while clutching his bleeding(?) arm. "_Luna Illumination_!" A moon appeared and fired light rays at Transylvainmon.

Again, Transylvainmon hollered painstakingly. "The light…it burns! WHY?!"

"So, you hate the light, Huh? Take this then." KendoGarurumon said. "_Lupine Laser_!" KendoGarurumon fired the light-elemental ray at Transylvainmon, weakening him.

"_Electron Cannon_!" MetalKabuterimon got in his cannon-like formation like on the Beast Spirit plate and fired a mighty thunder blast at Transylvainmon creating a large electrical explosion.

"Woo! You know he dead." Cherubimon said like always at his castle looking at the crystal ball.

"Master Draculamon!" Diaboromon, ShadowKazemon, and ShadowBouldozermon called out in unison. They started to run to the origination until Daren grabbed ShadowKazemon's foot prevented her from continuing.

"I'm not going to let you destroy them." Daren vowed.

"Beat it!" ShadowKazemon spat kicking him into a tree.

"No. I will protect them…" Daren continued , getting up on his feet in lot's of pain, "…even if it costs me my life!" Daren eyes gleamed with determination.

"So, you're a glutton for punishment, huh?" ShadowKazemon stated.

"Watch what you say kid, we might just hold you for it!" ShadowBouldozermon rammed Daren into the tree again. A small blood trail seeped from the corner of his mouth. Bokomon was flailing and squirming around then it stopped when Seraphimon's Egg come out of sash and it fired a beam into the forest where Daren was. The current Beast Spirits didn't notice that but Takuya, Zoe, Neemon, and Bokomon saw it.

The light beam struck Daren's D-Tector causing ShadowBouldozermon to back up, "What is this abomination?" Diaboromon questioned unbelievingly. Light enveloped Daren and when opened his eyes, he saw his Human and Beast Spirit of Earth besides him.

"What's going on?" Daren wanted to know.

"Daren Huoichi…" The voice from his D-Tector, which was Ophanimon began, "Seraphimon has upgraded your D-Tector so you can access Fusion Evolution. He have a lot of promise, you have been rewarded. Are you willing to take it?"

Daren face turn to a serious demeanor and nodded, "Heck yeah." And with that said, Daren began to Fusion Evolved. Both his Beast and Human Spirit appeared on his D-Tector. His hand got surrounded by a fractal code orb. He scanned it as he shouted, "Execute! Fusion Evolution!" As the fractal code surrounded him, the Spirits began to connected different parts of each forming another formation. It finished and the new creature introduce his name traditionally…

"Terramon!" Terramon, the Fusion Form of Daren. He has the glides blades from DexiDigmon but four connected to a wheel looking it a windmill fashion. A big drill as a right arm. The base of the drill and was just above his elbow as dark purple skin can be seen up to shoulder pads and blades. He has knightly chest armor and the same rectangular arm armor from Bouldozermon on his other arm with a hand. From his hip to knees the dark purplish skin is seen as his leg is the same as Bouldozermon but had the markings and he had feet now. His mouth is seen but that's only part of his face seen except his eyes in his helmet armor.

"That should have got him." MetalKabuterimon assured returning to normal state.

"Good work, MetalKabuterimon." Korikakumon complimented. However, in the smoke Transylvainmon dragged himself out with electricity still surging on his skin. He was growling, looking he had enough of this.

"I'm gonna kill you children!" Transylvainmon yelled spreading his holed wings. "I'll give you an even bigger blast!" Red crackles of electricity appeared and a smoke black/bloodshot red portal appeared. "I'm giving you all the count of three to surrender!"

"NEVER!" They all replied. Takuya, Zoe, Neemon, and Bokomon got out of the to concealment. Now, Bokomon was starting to squirm again.


	12. Protection Is A Valuable Thing Part 2

**Protection Is A Valuable Thing Part 2**

The light that enveloped Daren disappeared making Terramon known. "HOLY CRAP!" ShadowBouldozermon exclaimed, eye popping out in cartoon-ish style.

"I think we're in trouble." Diaboromon whispered to ShadowKazemon discreetly.

"Quit your procrastinating and fight!" ShadowKazemon commanded.

"All right! All right!" Diaboromon obliged, annoyed. Diaboromon and ShadowBouldozermon lunged at Terramon. The Fusion Hybrid lifted his large drill and slammed it down on ShadowBouldozermon, breaking his head area armor and sending him to the ground hard. He grabbed Diaboromon's neck and threw him into a tree breaking it in the process.

ShadowKazemon growled and glared at Terramon who was standing tall. She growled once more, "_Typhoon Wind_!" He fingertips erupted with black wind and threw them at Terramon, but it was ineffective. "_Tempest Twist_!" ShadowKazemon got her hands, spread her legs, and starting spinning around quickly like a top and forward to Terramon.

"If you want to get destroyed," Terramon spoke for the first time, raising his left arm, "I'll be happy to accommodate you. _Rock Hammer_!" The arm hardened to a rocklike stature and hammered her into the ground.

"HOLY….!" Her two companions cried out. Terramon shifted his gaze to them whom cowered.

"Man, this dude is crazy. Let's get out of here!" ShadowBouldozermon screamed.

"OK, man!" Diaboromon agreed swiftly passing Terramon, who made no attempt to go at him, picked up ShadowKazemon and they fled.

"Man this form is tight. Thank you, Ophanimon." Terramon said to himself, beginning to walk but suddenly a sharp pain struck him. The chest area. _"Aw, crud! That's the spot where ShadowBouldozermon rammed before got this form. Darn it!"_ He thought while gritting his teeth. He De-Digivolved back to Daren. "I got to get to the others." He said, running to the spot where he saw the large electrical explosion.

"DIE THEN!" Transylvainmon hollered. "_Vortex of Darkness_!" He emitted a widespread smoke black/bloodshot red beam.

"Oh, my…!" ShadowLunarmon cried out.

"I don't know if we made a mistake or did the right thing." KendoGarurumon said.

"I got this. _Lunar Eclipse_!" Light surrounds the Vortex of Darkness in a on orbicular cage and the shadows from her wings turn it red and it gets in a deadlock struggle.

"C'mon, is this all ya got?" Transylvainmon pitied then vastly strengthening Vortex of Darkness and surpassing Lunar Eclipse. It struck the Beast Spirits and De-Digivolved them back to their human forms. "Nope, I believe not." Transylvainmon concluded, de-emphasizing their power.

"Guys!" Takuya called out to. "Oh great, there down for the count."

"And we still don't where Daren is." Zoe added.

"And why he suddenly of importance?" Bokomon asked, even though the egg was squirming again, he was calm now that it previously occurred.

"Transylvainmon said that Daren may or may not be alive and we don't what happened and we need to make sure." Zoe explained.

"Yeah? Well, right now, he need to worry about ourselves if we're gonna live." Takuya stated.

He and Zoe Spirit Evolved to BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BurningGreymon!"

"Zephyrmon."

"More prey!" Transylvainmon screeched happily. "This is exciting. My power will crush you!"

"Bring it on!" BurningGreymon challenged.

"As you wish!" Transylvainmon complied using Shadow Hammer.

"_Wildfire Tsunami_!" BurningGreymon surrounded himself in a fiery aura then he releases in waves.

"Too late!" Transylvainmon advised using that Shadow Hammer arm swatting waves everything and pounded BurningGreymon to the ground.

"You're finished, Transylvainmon." Zephyrmon said, in much of a threateningly tone.

"Really? I think you are." Transylvainmon taunted. "_Shadow Claw_!" Transylvainmon charged at, still in flight, and ready to deliver a shadow slash.

"_Plasma Pods_!" Zephyrmon's hands and feet were covered in these red-orange orbs and collide with Transylvainmon's Shadow Claw, unfortunately, Transylvainmon prevailed. Zephyrmon landed onto the ground. BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon De-Digivolved back to their human forms.

"Takuya! Zoe!" The others called.

Transylvainmon began laughing maniacally. "It's over. Now I'm gonna take those Spirits and my reign will go unchallenged."

"Well, your reign's gonna have to wait." A male voice reassured.

"What? Who said…" Transylvainmon turned around to see Daren Huoichi. "What?"

"Daren!" Zoe called to, very happy and relieved. "you're OK."

"It's about time you came." Ashley stated.

"GRR! Why is fate cruel to me!!!" Transylvainmon roared hysterically. He was so close to getting those Spirits and here Daren comes.

"Because, you're nothing but a narcissistic, evil, incompetent waste of digital space blinded by your own selfish gain." Daren spat at Transylvainmon descriptively. "I'm not going to let that happen. I am a DigiDestined and that is my job." He finished his speech. His friends were amazed at Daren's devotion.

Transylvainmon growled like an angry dog. "That's an interesting little speech. But you overlooked one detail."

"And that would be?" Daren inquired.

Transylvainmon pulled his head back. "_Shadow_…" But before he finished, Daren was ready to introduce his new form. "Execute! Fusion Evolution!" He shouted transformation to his Fusion Form. "Terramon!"

"…_Bullet_!" Transylvainmon fired a bullet-fast black ball not Daren, whom is now Terramon. Terramon simply swat it to his side. "What the…? What is that abomination?" Transylvainmon interrogated.

"Look at that. Daren has achieved something called Fusion Evolution. A process where a form is made from their Spirits merging. He has created the marvelous Terramon." Bokomon described, Seraphimon's Egg not squirming anymore.

"_Mamma Mia_." Zoe whispered amazed.

"Well, does that answer your question, Z?" Takuya asked.

"Yup." Zoe answered.

"That's showing, Daren. Don't take anything from him!" Ashley cheered.

"Time to silence this uproar. _Shadow Punch_!" Transylvainmon's fist turned a wavy black color outlined by a broad glowing red and attempted to punch him. Terramon blocked it with his hand easily. Without any added movement, to be exact. His grip was like iron, Transylvainmon couldn't move away. He tried another Shadow Punch. His drill slammed it to the ground and pinned it with his foot.

"I couldn't agree more." Terramon said. The large drill glowed a silvery white. "_Ultimate Drill_!" The drill spun around and a silvery tornado like current formed around it and stabbed Transylvainmon in the chest. He hollered in pain. But the stab was just part of it, the tornado like current discharge through is body like a full tornado rising to the sky like lightning. Terramon pulled his drill out of the demonic Digimon and his body went black and a large stream of fractal code appeared around. "Well, this is the final chapter of this story. (A/N: It's not, actually, just for Transylvainmon's form.)" Terramon declared pressing the button on his D-Tector. "Fractal Code…" He swiped Draculamon's Ultimate Form's fractal code. "…Digitize!"

The fractal code was absorbd in his D-Tector as a picture of him showed on it's screen. The shape of Transylvainmon disappeared and De-Digivolved to Draculamon, he fell to the ground, cape crippled, agonizingly in pain. He looked at his hands in disbelief. "No!" He exclaimed as Terramon De-Digivolved back to Daren, "You worthless, lousy brat! Give me back my form!" He demanded.

"Why don't you just give up, Draculamon, you're surrounded and outmatched." Ashley said.

"Never!" Draculamon persisted.

"OK, then, I think we should just end this now." Takuya suggested, pulling out his D-Tector, the others nodded with an evil smile.

"That'll have to wait." ShadowBouldozermon reassured jumping down to his master's aid. The DigiDestined backed up.

"You do you always keep popping up like that?" Tommy inquired, actually irritated by the unfortunate timing.

" 'Cause I want to. Bye-bye!" ShadowBouldozermon grabbed Draculamon and disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh, well. Here's the bright side, Draculamon will stop bothering us again." Koji pointed out.

"That's odd, you're usually the one who points out the negative things." Koichi stated.

"Be quiet." Koji demanded, everyone besides Koji laughed. "That's not funny!"


	13. Author Notes: Discontinuation

Hencefoward, this story will is now discountinued and will be abandoned. Why? Because it basically stinks just like Articles of Confederation! And I lost the interest in this story. So, there's the explanation.

For the non-reviewing readers this is the ending:

Draculamon steals Cherubimon's fractal code after EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, & PretDianamon defeat him. He then Warp Digivolves into Demonmon and defeats them. Meanwhile, Daren is fighting Grumblemon to complete the Spirit of Earth. He defeats him and Unified Spirit Evolves to TierraDigmon. After a long-winded bout, Demonmon is defeated. As a last resort, he collects all the Shadowmon data and becomes Finalmon. The DigiDestined, gaining all determination and hope transform into Susanoomon and kill Finalmon.

Well, that's it for this story. Now, I can start working on my Digimon crossover story witohut the strain of completing this story. Look out for it.


End file.
